Released Desires
by Darkbetrayer
Summary: Touma would never have guessed that Lessar visiting him when he was sick would lead to a chain of events that would shape who he was to his very core. Smut with plot. Touma x Lessar with a little Kamikoto later on.
1. Tender Care

**Some of the readers who know me may be wondering why I wrote something like this. It was because of a conversation in discord with several people. We started off talking about Index 3 and then Destati69 showed up and the conversation went downhill. Add the perverts Frodofighter, Soulcage, and hubb2001 and things spiraled out of control. Not sure what happened, but we started talking about smut fics with plot and the challenge appeared. So this is my submission. I may be at a disadvantage in terms of experience writing smut, but I shall be victorious in the long run! All complaints should be directed to Destati69.**

 **This story is smut with plot and is not suitable for kids. Mind the rating.**

 **Disclaimer: Random people do not own Toaru Majutsu no Index or any of the characters. This story is rated M for a reason so no complaining if there is adult themes that may offender the younger viewing audience.**

* * *

Touma Kamijou was not a lucky person.

Who would have thought a rainy day during his summer break would result in him lying in bed with a fever, barely conscious of his surroundings?

It all started about a week after Index left with Kaori Kanzaki and Stiyl Magnus to visit England. Touma Kamijou, a typical high school teenager with black spiky hair in Academy City, was trying to avoid getting soaked after somehow managing to get the last dozen eggs on sale. It was only a couple blocks to his house, as he snuck from overhang to overhang at each nearby building to minimize exposure to the elements. It seemed like he was going to get home free, but then he witness a couple punks bullying a girl at a magazine stand inside a convenience store. The person behind the counter didn't seem to want to get involved, so Touma knew what he had to do.

This led to him being chased across the city by the punks, who just happened to be part of a gang.

In Touma's defense, he had only seen three of them. The other ten had been in other aisles and showed up the second Touma was trying to get the girl away from them by pretending they were together. He had no choice but to flee, with every one of the punks chasing him. Knowing the girl was safe and free to return home was the only silver lining in this situation. Tears streamed down Touma's face to mix with the rain as he kept reliving the moment his eggs fell from his hand and smashed against the ground. His clothes were soaked within minutes and he shivered. Running was keeping him warm, but the moment he stopped, he risked catching a cold. He reached a familiar bridge, when he realized he was surrounded. Somehow, the punks knew he was heading here and decided to send a group around the other side. There was only one option left for him and he took it.

Touma Kamijou jumped off the bridge and into the river below.

Three hours passed before the gang members gave up the chase. During that time, Touma was hiding under the large bridge in the cold water below, while he clutched one of the support columns to avoid having to tread water. Once he heard them leave, he waited another hour to make sure they were truly gone and not trying to set a trap for him. It took a little work, but Touma finally dragged himself to the shore. He was tired, cold, and depressed at the thought he lost his precious source of protein. After all, he was considered a Level 0 ability user by Academy City. Each student in the city received a stipend to buy food and supplies and the higher levels naturally received more, as they were considered more valuable.

Touma's status and his predicament could all be traced back to his right hand.

Imagine Breaker was the name of the unique power sealed in his hand. It wasn't a scientific ability developed by the city, so the scientists couldn't measure it. This led to him being labeled a Level 0. Even so, the Imagine Breaker had the ability to negate all supernatural effects, which included abilities, magic, and even God's miracles. All the misfortune that occurred to Touma was most likely caused by his hand. Regardless, Touma always tried to live his life as best he could and kept moving forward. He managed to drag himself home, throw off his wet clothes and promptly fell down on his bed in exhaustion.

That night, his air conditioner decided to run at full blast the entire night.

Never getting the chance to dry and warm himself up, Touma woke up that morning with the worst cold he had in a long time. He had a fever of over a hundred, his entire body ached, and he went through an entire box of tissues. He could barely sit up and only managed to drag himself to his kitchen around lunch to grab a few pieces of leftover rice and vegetables. That was all he had available, since he was supposed to have gone shopping. Now, he was stuck alone, in his dorm room, sick, nauseous, and barely able to operate. Only his TV was working, but there was absolutely nothing on. Touma had slept most of the day to pass the time, but still didn't feel any better that evening. He was, however, getting hungry.

"This day could not get worse,"Touma muttered bitterly and then his front door burst open. Being used to misfortune, you would think he would learn to keep his mouth shut.

"Hey, Lover Boy! I'm finally back!" He recognized the young girl's voice.

 _Oh, no,_ Touma thought in panic. There was only one girl he knew who used that nickname for him. He propped himself up on the bed and then turned to the kitchen to see the girl barge in. "Hi, Lessar," he greeted her weakly. Lessar has blue eyes and long black hair, with yellow dye on both sides of her bangs, and wears a pink headband. She belonged to a magic group called New Light and usually wore their uniform consisting of a white undershirt with N.L logo on it, topped with a white jacket with red and blue sleeves, also sporting the N.L logo. She also wore a miniskirt with the same color theme as her jacket but, unlike her comrades, she doesn't wear spats underneath. A dragon tail accessory was attached under her skirt.

"It's five in the afternoon!" Lessar called out to him, before she barged into his living slash bedroom from the kitchen. "Why are you still in bed?" A devious grin appeared on her face. "Oh, did you know I was coming? Maybe you don't have anything on under those covers?"

"Sorry to disappoint you," Touma said with a sigh. "I caught a cold."

"A cold?" Lessar asked and Touma actually heard a mixture of confusion and concern in her voice. "In the middle of summer?"

"I kind of… went swimming for longer than I should have last night," Touma admitted, deciding to omit a lot of the details. The last thing he needed was Lessar laughing at him. His words didn't help much, as Lessar's mind immediately thought of the most obscene thing possible.

"I didn't take you for the kind to skinny dip at night," Lessar said, sounding impressed and then grabbed her head. "Arg! I knew I should have come here last night, but Bayloupe made me clean up my room before letting me go! I could have gone with you and then we could have warmed each other up on the river bed!" Her eyes gleamed and she eyes Touma up and down. She noted how vulnerable he looked and Touma's danger sense went off.

"I do not skinny dip!" Touma denied immediately and held out a hand. "Nothing like what is in your delusional imagination is happened!"

"Doesn't matter," Lessar declared and her predatory gazed intensified. "I have to take this opportunity when you're defenseless. I'll show you what you are missing and then you won't want to stay here without me. England will finally have their vanguard!"

"Sto-…!" Touma tried to warn her, but it was too late. Using her magic tail item, she was able to leap high into the air and proceeded to land right on top of him. This was a mistake, as her arm hit him right in the stomach.

"Now, let's get these clothes off… why are you looking so green?!" Lessar's eyes widened in realization and she quickly somersaulted backwards off the bed as Touma sat all the way up, leaned over the side of his bed, and proceeded to empty the contents of his stomach into his trash can. Lessar's nose twitched slightly and she stepped back to avoid the smell. The sound of mush falling into the trash can finally stopped and Touma sat back up, albeit a little greener than before. Lessar frowned and walked up to Touma, on the other side of the bed from the trashcan, and pressed a hand against Touma's head. "Huh, you really are sick."

"Told you," Touma sighed and got up to empty his trash can into the bathroom. "Give me a moment."

"Then you shouldn't be up and about," Lessar told him.

"I can hardly ask someone to empty a container filled with my vomit," Touma replied and gave her a small smile. As he walked, Lessar made note that his posture was terrible and he swayed a lot more than he should have. Lessar looked around the room as the sound of water came from the bathroom.

 _What should I do in this situation?_ Lessar had planned to seduce him while Index was away in England, yet his cold was going to put a severe damper on her plans. _If he's not in his right mind, I could probably trick him into going all the way and he would take responsibility. He's just like that, but is that what I want? I feel like I would lose points as a woman for doing that. He has to fall for me due to my charms. I got it! I'll take care of him while he's sick and, when he's slightly better, start showing him my skills. Once he sees my body, he won't be able to resist._ When Touma emerged from the bathroom with a clean trash can, Lessar decided she had to know a few details before her plan could be fully carried out. "So you were bedridden all by yourself?"

"Pretty much," Touma answered and plopped himself back down on the bed and sighed. "My friends haven't contacted me today and Index is still in England for another week." He chuckled slightly. "That actually makes it a little easier for me. I don't have to cook for her and," his voice changed to a whisper, "she's not exactly a cook." He smiled. "But I'm sure she would try to take care of me at least." Lessar smirked internally, as a plan fully formed.

"Hmm," Lessar mused out loud. Her tone was a combination of contemplation and amusement. "I actually hadn't eaten either and hoped to be able to eat some meat with you." Touma face palmed at her choice of words. "But with you being sick and all that, maybe I could help out. I'll make you something."

"You can cook?" Touma asked in surprise. _When we were traveling before, we just grabbed fast food._

"All members of New Light can cook to some degree," Lessar bragged and placed a hand on her chest proudly. "We determined it was a good survival skill to have when we were on our own."

"That's pretty impressive," Touma admitted. He had always thought Lessar was a little spoiled and used her looks to manipulate people to get what she wanted. Knowing she actually worked to learn some life skills improved her image. "But you should know," he added slowly and sounding completely embarrassed, something Lessar did not miss. "I really don't have much here. I was supposed to get some food yesterday, but an accident occurred."

"That's no problem," Lessar replied and held up a card she pulled out of her pocket. "The Anglican Church gave me a card to use for official business!"

"Isn't this personal use though?"

"That is where you are wrong, Lover Boy!" Lessar announced and pointed directly to him. "Not only does the church owe you for all your help over the last few months, but I personally want to thank you for all the help you gave to my home country of England. So no back talk! Just rest up and accept I'm going to make you dinner!"

"Why?" Touma asked.

"Why, what?" Lessar tilted her head in confusion.

"Usually you just make a couple sex jokes and then try to get me to do stuff," Touma pointed out. "It's kind of unnerving to see you so helpful."

"I'm always helpful!" Lessar protested in a combination of irritation and disbelief. Touma raised an eyebrow and she shrugged. "Because I know what it's like to be sick. Bayloupe is the oldest one in our group and always acted like the big sister when we were younger. She nursed me when I had a bad fever once and I remember her slaving away to make soup. That's what I plan to make and it's not that complicated." She turned and marched toward the door.

"Lessar." She turned around to see Touma looking directly at her. "Thanks, I mean it." He slumped back on his pillow. His face wasn't as green as it had been, but it was still pale. Maybe vomiting helped get the bug out of his system.

"You're welcome!" Lessar flashed him a victory sign and then grinned deviously. "Besides, isn't the fastest way to a boy's heart is through his stomach?" She laughed, winked, and left.

 _Same old Lessar,_ Touma though amused. _She hasn't changed at all._ Even if her meal wasn't good, he vowed to eat it all. A girl's home cooked food was one of the best gifts a guy could receive.

* * *

"I'm back!" Lessar announced, as she returned a surprisingly short time later. She had a couple bags in one arm. "Did you know this city has the weirdest drinks? I stopped by a vending machine to get some ginger ale for you, and they had stuff like curry. Seriously? Curry drinks?"

"Academy City is known to experiment with everything," Touma pointed out, looking over from the TV. Since he had slept for most of the day, he couldn't fall back asleep. "That includes drinks. Some are okay, but a lot of them are…. just don't drink them."

"Anyway," Lessar continued brightly from the kitchen, as she unpacked the bags. "Soup should be ready in half an hour or so. Hope you feel like eating now that your stomach is empty."

"My appetite is returning," Touma replied. "Even though my brain feels like it has gone through a blender." He blinked and stared at Lessar suspiciously for a moment. "Lessar, I'm going to trust you, but please don't put anything weird in the food. I don't want to end up even sicker."

"Like I would do something as sneaky as that," Lessar huffed indignantly. The bottle of aphrodisiac was pushed away from the pot. In her defense, it was originally going to be used later, but if a tiny bit fell into the soup, it might have help Touma loosen up. "If you get worse, how am I supposed to keep you warm at night with my body? I don't want vomit in my hair."

"Good to know you have your priorities in order," Touma muttered, but was glad Lessar was going to make something normal. Too often in manga, girls try to cook something overly complicated to impress people and end up with a mess. He would still eat the food if Lessar did it, but would regret it that night.

Lessar was busy making the food from a mix, rather than scratch. The only thing she was adding was some extra chicken, since one of the other members, Floris, would always complain about companies skimping out on substance in bagged meals. It may look like Lessar was being a good friend to Touma, but she always had an alternative motive.

Her end goal was to bring Touma back with her to England.

Sure, Lessar could try to kidnap him, but that wouldn't fulfill her objective. First, Touma always seemed to be able to untangle himself from any mess he found himself in, so he would eventually escape. The second, and most important reason, was she needed him to voluntarily come with her. Lessar wanted Touma to act as a vanguard with her group to protect her home country of England against threats. This had to be done willingly. If she called and told him she needed help, he would probably rush to her side, but that would take time. If he lived in England, they could solve a lot more problems quicker and more efficiently. The fact Lessar thought he was cool and harbored some feelings for him only made what she had to do easier. Her plan was to seduce Touma into falling in love with her. However, there was a small problem in her plan.

Touma was not falling for her!

Panty shots, suggestive language, trying to get physical with him; none of it worked! Lessar had never met someone with such resolve against her seduction attempts. Throughout school, since she had developed early, boys had always been putty in her hands and she could manipulate them into doing what she wanted. Normal tactics were not working this time, so Lessar had to get creative. This is why she created a multi-step plan that started with making Touma food. Not only would it make him feel better, it would be the first step to closing the distance between them. Once Touma let down his guard, she could set up a foothold. The casual conversations were going fine and she purposely kept the topics away from what she would like to do with him. When the soup was done, she found bowls, spoons, and trays in the cupboards.

"Soup is ready!" Lessar announced and emerged from the kitchen ladled with two trays. She passed one to Touma and kept one for herself. Touma looked at it and tried to sniff it discreetly, but to no avail. Lessar caught the action easily. "No, I didn't do anything to it. It's chicken noodle soup." Touma took a bite and his eyes widened.

"It's good," he told her and took another bite.

"Why do you sound so surprised?" Lessar demanded in false irritation. She knew he didn't expect her to know how to cook. "I'm full of surprises." She leaned over and whispered seductively. "I lost my panties in the kitchen. Let me know if you find them." Touma coughed and almost flipped his tray over onto his bed. "Careful, now. I worked on hard on that."

"Don't say things like that when I'm eating," Touma gasped and coughed a couple more times. "I could have died!"

"Heh," Lessar snickered. "I doubt that. You survived through so much worse and I'm glad you did." She smiled. "So it's okay if I say things like that when you aren't eating?"

"You're too young to be saying those kinds of things at all," Touma pointed out.

"Young?" Lessar huffed indignantly. "I'm old enough to make my own decisions. I've been living with New Light since I was really young and have seen a lot of things adults wouldn't be able to understand." She didn't elaborate, but Touma understood the meaning. The magicians he knew fought way too many life and death battles, so there was no doubt Lessar had done it too.

"You shouldn't have had to," Touma muttered and began to eat in silence. Lessar looked at him and imitated his action. They sat in silence for a moment as she watched him. His gaze held a little bit of pity, but it was overshadowed by anger that the situation even existed at all. Lessar knew if Touma could do something to stop all the magicians from fighting each other, he would. It was that kind of determination she wanted back home.

And in her bed, but Bayloupe didn't have to know about that yet.

"That's kind of you to say," Lessar remarked. "But it's part of life. People have disagreements and will go to whatever ends they can to prove their sides right. New Light exists because we love England and want to protect it. Some forces outside the country do not like England and we clash."

"That's the problem," Touma refuted. "Just because people disagree, doesn't mean they have to fight."

"Don't you fight when you disagree with them?" Lessar asked with a gleam in her eye. "You fought the princess because you didn't believe she was correct?"

"That's different," spluttered Touma. "I wasn't trying to gain anything from it. I just couldn't stand idly by and watch people get hurt!" He flinched and grabbed his head.

"I wasn't blaming you," Lessar reassured him. "Things are never black and white." She grinned at him as she picked up his tray. "The fact you can fight for people without wanting anything in return is pretty hot." Touma's ears began to burn and he wasn't sure if it was because of his fever or her comment. When she walked back to the kitchen, he could swear her hips were shaking a little bit more than was natural. "Did you want anymore? If not, I'll stick the rest in the fridge."

"I'm good," Touma called out to her. "Should probably make sure I can keep it down. It was really good though." That might have been the hunger talking, but he was quite satisfied with it. While Lessar was cleaning up, Touma was having a dilemma. He couldn't get Lessar out of his mind. It might have been the fever talking, but he kept imagining the way she was swinging her hips and how good she looked bringing in food. _When did I start thinking of Lessar that way? She's too young for me._ The room began to spin and he fell back down on the bed until it stopped. _Phew, the dizziness comes and goes, but at least it doesn't last long._ Lessar eventually came back into the room and sat on the bed, before putting a hand on his head.

"Still feverish," Lessar muttered. "But it's going down." She leaned forward and sniffed him, before jumping backwards and covering her nose with her hand. "I didn't realize that smell was coming from you," she gasped. "I thought it was from the vomit."

"I didn't get a chance to bath today," Touma protested. "And I came back after swimming in the river to escape some delinquents." He couldn't be sure those rivers were clean if he was honest with himself. There were regulations on pollution, but there were some companies that were sure to cut costs, not counting for the students dumping trash.

"You need to at least wipe yourself down," Lessar told him. "And you can escape those sweaty clothes of yours. I would change the sheets too because they can't still be clean."

"I was going to," Touma said groggily. "But this morning I was barely conscious."

"I'm going to be nice and change these sheets," Lessar declared in a tone that his compliance was mandatory. "You!" She pointed a finger into his chest. "Get into the bathroom and wash yourself off. You don't need a full bath, but we have to get that stink off of you and the hot water might make you feel better. Where do you keep the extra sheets?"

"In the closet," Touma answered and threw back the sheets covering his legs. He stood up, glad a dizzy spell didn't knock him over, and he headed toward the bathroom. _She's right. I always feel better after a bath._ He shut the door behind him and made his first mistake. Due to his fever, he forgot to lock the door. A quick turn of the handle caused water to flow and Touma began to undress as the water heated up. He grabbed a towel and covered his lower half while he tested the water. Once the water was warm, he sprayed his head and relief washed over him. _That felt good,_ he internally monologue. _I should have done this earlier._ His second mistake was about to reveal itself as he reached for a washcloth.

He had left Lessar alone while being in a precarious position.

The bathroom door flew open and Lessar burst into the room.

"I'm here to help!" Lessar announced.

"Lessar?!" Touma cried out and shielded his eyes with one hand while covering his lower region with the other via the cloth. "What are you doing?! I'm in the middle of cleaning up! Get out!"

"I'm here to wash your back," Lessar answered in a singsong voice.

"I'm perfectly capable of doing that myself," Touma refuted, still covering his eyes. "Besides, don't you know how inappropriate it is for you to be naked in the bathroom with me?"

"Naked?" Lessar asked confused. "I'm not naked. I put on my swimsuit!" Touma fell silent at that piece of information and then slowly removed his hand before he turned to look at her. Technically, Lessar had on a swimsuit, but Touma was not impressed.

"You call that a swimsuit?!" Touma demanded angrily, which shocked Lessar. "That's a piece of string!"

"It is totally a swimsuit!" Lessar refuted and looked down at the red ribbon barely covering anything. "It is just designed to show off the maximum amount of skin for girls!"

"Ugh," Touma groaned and face palmed and then pointed at Lessar with a determined look in his eye. "You completely miss the point of swimsuits! True, they are designed for practical use, but their design and colors are an art all on their own. There is a balance between what is revealed and covered, along with showing off the appeal of the individual girl. If too much is covered, us guys' imagination can be used to its full potential, and if too much is revealed, nothing is left to the imagination."

"Nonsense," Lessar refuted. "The more skin revealed, the more boys go wild."

"Maybe for boys," Touma explained. "But once they grow up, they begin to understand the true importance of swimsuits!"

 _Hmm, he may have a point and I'm going to file that information away for future use._ However, this wasn't going to deter her from her original plan. She grabbed a washcloth from the sink and moved behind Touma before he could protest. "No arguing. I'm going to wash your back. You definitely need it."

"Wait…!" His pleading went unheard as Lessar began to wash his back and his words failed him. Touma knew this was wrong, having a young girl wash his back while he was naked. The part of his brain that would have fought back at least a little was buried under a fever and the honest part of the male brain that told him to enjoy it. It wasn't like this happened to him often with his luck. His posture loosened up and Lessar knew she was in.

"See," Lessar whispered triumphantly. "It's not that bad. I've washed backs before."

"I suppose not," Touma finally admitted. _It feels pretty good actually._

"I take it you're feeling better," Lessar prodded, as she moved the cloth around. _Weaken his resistance and then strike._ She was focused on finding that moment. "You know, I expected a lot more scars on your back from all the crazy stuff you get involved in. There's only this big one here." She removed the cloth and poked a spot in the middle of his back with her finger.

"I think that was because of a car accident when I was young," Touma said. "I can't really remember." He did lose all his memories once, so even if he had known what caused that, he definitely didn't know now. "As for my cold, after that food and hot water, I am feeling better. Still exhausted, but a good night's sleep will probably take care of that."

"Exhausted heh," Lessar mused and leaned forward, so her chest was pressed against Touma's back and her arms were dangling over his shoulders. "You sure you might not just have a buildup of stress that needs released."

"No idea what you mean by that," Touma responded quickly, her face burning. When Lessar blew into his ear, a shiver ran down his spine. He could feel the warmth of her skin directly against his. The soft mounds of her decent sized chest for a girl her age also had small firm nipples being pressed against him. With the swimsuit being virtually a string with no thickness, he could feel everything. Touma like to believe he was a decent guy who didn't think of girls like sex objects, but he was still a man. Certain impulses were impossible to control and his body began to react. _No, stay down. Stay down! Think of sad puppies!_ As a distraction, he kept talking. "This is the first time I actually got a chance to rest all day. Not stressed at all."

"Really?" Lessar asked skeptically. "If my words aren't getting through to you…" She moved one of her arms off Touma's shoulder and under his own. "Then maybe I should communicate directly to this little guy down here." Before Touma could even process her words, Lessar slipped her hand under the cloth covering his nether regions and wrapped her fingers tightly around his dick.

Touma inhaled sharply at her touch and his eyes widened. "Lessar…," he gasped. "What are you doing?" He could feel her small fingers wrapped around his shaft. While unmoving, he could feel the heat from them and his body continued to betray him.

"What am I doing?" Lessar asked almost mockingly. "As you can see, I'm helping you release some of your pent up stress." She blew in his ear again. "Have to say, you're a lot bigger than I imagined. My hand can barely wrap around it."

"This… is… wrong…" Touma tried to say, but he couldn't find the strength to try to remove Lessar's arm. The room began to spin slightly and his strength seemed to fail him. A voice in the back of his mind spoke up and seemed to be getting stronger. _Let her, it feels so good and she's not even moving._ He could feel a heartbeat at his dick and he wasn't sure if it was his or Lessar's.

"Don't bother trying to resist," Lessar continued, moving her body slightly so she could get her arm in a better position. She made sure to keep her chest pressed firmly against his back so every one of her movements could be felt against his skin. "Seems like your body likes my touch. It's growing bigger. I didn't realize you were so perverted, Lover Boy."

"That's… natural… response," Touma gasped, as Lessar's fingers moved ever so slightly. Every little twitch was magnified against his shaft and sent a small shock through him. Touma had masturbated before, but this was the first time a girl was actually touching his dick. There was no comparison.

"You don't have to deny it," Lessar reassured him. "It's just us." She giggled. "Do you want me to move my hand?"

"Lessar…," Touma said and trailed off.

"Maybe I should stay like this for a little bit," Lessar murmured out loud and flicked one of her fingers, which sent another jolt through Touma. "Your dick… it's throbbing in anticipation."

"Lessar…" Still Touma could barely get that one word out.

"You don't like the word dick? Should I saw cock or penis? I have a very dirty mouth and you can take that as you like in this situation." She moved her lips and began to nibble his ear.

"Not… it…" Touma clarified. Now he was feeling pleasure from both ends. His entire body was burning, and it wasn't just from the fever. Then he felt Lessar's hand move.

"Think it's time," Lessar whispered seductively into his ear. "I've been keeping you waiting for too long."

Touma inhaled deeply and tried to keep his mind clear, as Lessar's hand began to move up and down his shaft at a slow, but constant speed. To his shame, his dick pulsed and throbbed to her touch and nothing he could do would make it stop. Lessar had him at her mercy. _Why is she so good at this? Am I that weak against this?_

"At least your dick is honest," Lessar commented. "And those cute gasps of yours let me know you are enjoying it, even if you won't admit it." She moved her other arm off his shoulder and placed her chin there instead. "Let me know if you like this." Her free hand moved under the cloth and began to fondle Touma's balls.

Touma couldn't prevent a small yelp escape his lips as Lessar cupped one of his balls with her hand. Her other hand still moving up and down his shaft. _Oh, god! This feels amazing!_ He immediately felt a wave of guilt after that thought, but he couldn't lie to himself. Lessar's hands were small, but she continued to move them skillfully and pleasure kept flowing into Touma's brain. Pressure was building up down there and he knew what he was about to do. He didn't want the pleasure to end and focused on keeping the floodgates back. It was actually a little painful, but Lessar's pleasuring inducing moments easily made up for that. Then something happened which caused him to turn his head slightly to see Lessar out of the corner of his eye. She was slowing down.

"I realized I kind of forced myself on you," Lessar said out of nowhere. If Touma had been in his right mind, he would have caught the teasing tone. "If you want me to stop, tell me and I will." Touma stared at her and saw her eyes sparkling. Touma wanted to say she should stop before this went too far, but words were being caught in his throat since her hands were still moving.

"Don't…," he gasped.

"Don't…?" Lessar repeated, almost mockingly. "Continue?"

"Don't…," Touma tried again and then he managed to choke out the second word against his wishes. "…stop!" Lessar immediately changed her pace. The hand stroking Touma's shaft increased in speed intensity, while her other hand started to tickle his balls gently. The sudden contrast was too much for Touma and he grunted. The pressure building up inside of him doubled and he moaned. There wasn't much time left. He was so embarrassed being this turned on by a younger girl, but the pleasure he was feeling prevented that small part of him from speaking up.

"Wow," Lessar gasped. "I think you're dick got even bigger!" She laughed. "Something this size might tear me apart." Touma inhaled sharply and she giggled at his embarrassment. "Are you embarrassed that a big strong guy like you is being jerked off by a small girl like me?"

"Yes," Touma moaned. "But so good…" He was on the verge of cumming. His body had to cum. It was going to be released any moment, regardless of what happened.

"Hee, hee," Lessar giggled. "You may be a nice guy, but you are still a man with needs." Her hand stroking his shaft began to go all out. "It's okay, big boy. Let it out. Let your stress go!"

"Ugh," Touma grunted. Pure ecstasy filled his body as Lessar brought him to the edge. Her slender fingers were warm and delicate, yet they managed to pump his shaft like a machine. He couldn't see any of the motions, as the cloth still covered it, but that made it even more exciting. He closed his eyes as the waves of pleasure flowed through him. His hips jerked slightly on their own to position themselves to release. The hand cupping his balls began to rub them instead of tickling, while the hand pumping did not slow down for a moment. His hands groped for anything to hold onto and they found Lessar's smooth legs. He held on to them as the flood gates unleashed. "Damn it, Lessar! I'm cuummmiinng!"

He felt his dick release and then began to shrink as the orgasm finished ripping through his body. While the white stream released, Lessar kept slowly pumping his dick to make sure it all got out. Touma's body stopped shaking and he finally stopped panting. The orgasm only lasted for a few seconds, but it felt like an eternity. It was the most pleasure Touma had felt in a long time. Without a girlfriend, he couldn't expect these kinds of situations. All the worries he felt about what Lessar was doing were gone and even his head felt better. He sighed in relief and then felt Lessar push off him.

"Have to say," she told him teasingly. "That moan of yours, I could get used to hear it." Touma turned his head toward Lessar and saw that her ribbon swimsuit had slipped over one of her breasts so Touma could see her small perky nipple. Lessar made direct eye contact with him a second later.

Then she brought her hand up to her mouth and started licking some white cream off her fingers, flicking her tongue as much as possible.

"I'll let you finish bathing," Lessar told him with a huge grin on her face, as she made her way to the bathroom door. "Call if you need my help, I'll finish changing the sheets for us." She winked at him. "I bet you feel better now, right?" She skipped out and closed the door behind her. _Success,_ she thought. _Have to see how he reacts later to determine the next step._

After a moment of silence, the gravity of the situation sunk in.

 _What did I let myself do?!_ Touma wailed internally, as he buried his hands in his face. He couldn't believe he did something like that, let alone with Lessar. _It must have been because I was feverish, so I wasn't thinking straight._ He tried to rationalize his response to Lessar's actions, while washing off the cloth and his lower body after what just happened. However, the small truthful part of him spoke out in a much stronger voice than it used to.

 _It felt good and I do feel better._

No amount of denial could change that.

* * *

 **Feel free to leave a review, comment, suggestions, or ideas, I love reading them. If you have a question you wish I ask and would like a quick answer, feel free to message me directly. I try to respond to those within a day or two. Comments, I tend to respond to in the next chapter.**

 **I warned you this is smut.**

 _ **Notes from the beta reader.  
Hi, this is hubb2001, beta reader and that one guy who gives stupid ideas to dark. Don't ask how this story came to be. Seriously, it's a bad idea to know. All you need to know is that it's mostly **_**Destati69'** _ **s fault. Anyway, to alleviate some of the fears some of you might be having right now. No, this will (probably) not slow down any of the other stories releases. And no, this is not a oneshot. Congratulations you perverts. Now to go read some wholesome kamikoto fics to try and drown out the nightmares I will get for reading this fic. Not because it's badly written, but because best girl hasn't won yet.**_


	2. Progress

**I'm mostly updating this M fic for two main reasons. The first is there a severe lack of mature fanfiction for these series since Destati69 seems to have stopped writing and taken an extended break. The second is we are severely lacking Lessar fanfics. She's only in a handful and there's so much potential with her. Hopefully, after season three of Index comes out, more people will know how awesome she is, along with Carissa. Remember, all characters here are fiction. If it disturbs you in anyway, I did warn you ahead of time. If you want to imagine them older to help ease your perverted minds, please go ahead.**

 **Special thanks to SilverFang88 for reviewing this chapter. He's new, so let's hope he did a good job. My old reviewer Hubb has been kind of… well, let's just say I am trying to find a new permanent reviewer.**

 **Whwsms: Some people will learn about it. You know Lessar can't keep quiet about something as important as this.**

 **Agent Nine: It's pretty much the same thing. Minor differences, but nothing that important.**

 **MarkJ: Lessar tends to be pretty obvious in her plans. Yeah, after I first saw your comment, I realized I should do that. First time doing this, so it's all a learning process. I'll expand my vocab during the next sexy scene. Yeah, my beta reader has been slacking off recently. You aren't the first one to comment on that. This doesn't have anything to do with IP, so all events will be separated.**

 **A certain reader: To be fair, he wasn't thinking straight. He had a fever.**

 **Guest: No idea yet. I just keep a couple stories on a back burner for when I want to do something different.**

 **vietnamese guy: Not really? I can only write one at a time, so I choose which one I want to do.**

 **Handsomistic1: Oh, Lessar would probably share, but what's a good story without some drama?**

 **Mr. Self-Deprecation: Don't sweat the small fictional stuff.**

 **Anon Guest: Two words: Archetype Controller.**

 **Epizzeuxis: Touma has a hard time saying no, he has to pass things off as a joke.**

 **Sergio644: Can't rush the wild sex yet.**

 **botman69: I let your mom know you ignored the warnings.**

 **Disclaimer: Random people do not own Toaru Majutsu no Index or any of the characters. This story is rated M for a reason so no complaining if there is adult themes that may offender the younger viewing audience. I am not responsible for kids reading this because I put up rating and a warning.**

* * *

 _How did I end up like this?_

It was finally morning and Touma had slept a fair amount, but the situation was delicate to say the least. Since Index was gone, he could sleep in his bed, but his new roommate wasn't very considerate of personal space. Lessar had insisted of sleeping in the same bed as him and would not take no for an answer. The slight fever he still had yesterday probably caused him to argue less than he normally would have done.

In the end, Touma and Lessar had shared his bed. At first, he couldn't sleep at all. The memory of what they did yesterday in the bath was fresh in his mind. Shame overwhelmed him, not only at giving in, but at the fact he rather enjoyed it. Lessar had not been lying. She was skilled, though it wasn't like he had much to compare her to. Touma had been worried about what she would attempt during the night but, to his relief, she only slept.

It was then he discovered a new issue.

Lessar was a terrible sleeper.

Touma had assumed she would try to latch onto him and snuggle at the very least. During the day, she never missed an opportunity to try something. His guard had been up at first, thinking she was acting innocent. Minutes passed and he had begun to hear her snoring lightly. Touma had felt horrible at suspecting her without proof and began to fall asleep himself, until something hit his side. His eyes had sprung open and he looked around wildly. Lessar was still asleep and then he felt it again. She was kicking him in her sleep. The entire night, she kept turning, kicking, and sprawling out to take over three-fourth of the bed. It took a while for Touma to get to sleep, but he had slept through worse conditions.

"She is kind of cute when she's sleeping," Touma muttered quietly, as he slipped out of the bed quietly. He stood up, stretched, and glanced down at Lessar. Lessar was only half covered with a sheet and he was grateful she was wearing pajamas. There was a tiny line of drool on the corner of her mouth, but it was nowhere near the amount Index produced when she smelled food. _I feel a lot better. Some good food and rest is all you really need to combat a cold. Still, Lessar being able to cook was a surprise. I should make it up to her._ He walked into the kitchen to make breakfast. _I need to talk to her about what we did yesterday. It was wrong. There is no way around it. I may have been sick and not thinking completely straight, but I should never have given in like that._

He grimaced as his body betrayed him at the thought.

"Shumthin smells good," Lessar mumbled sometime later, sitting up and rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Breakfast," Touma called form the kitchen.

"Are you feeling better?" Lessar asked, as she made her way to the table and sat down.

"A lot," Touma confirmed. "That soup you made really helped a lot."

"You sure it wasn't me helping you _eject_ all those bad toxins from your body?" Lessar asked with a devious smirk. Touma coughed and turned back to the skillet, avoiding all eye contact.

 _He's so cute when he's embarrassed,_ Lessar thought. She put her chin on her hands and her eyes twinkled. _Okay, so I finally got to the first step, but what next? If I take it too fast, he will try to run or cover his emotions. Hmm, this is tricky. I need an opening._ Her eyes followed Touma as he brought over two plates of food.

"Ooo, omelets!"

"I had some eggs and a tiny bit of cheese." Touma laughed as he took his own seat. "Then you had some extra vegetables you didn't use last night. Might be a little different, as they aren't usually eaten at breakfast -…"

"Nope!" Lessar interrupted after swallowing her first bite. "It's great."

"That's good," Touma replied and dug in himself. It had been kind of lonely without Index around, so he was grateful for Lessar's company. Though, he traded head bites for a girl with an extreme sex drive. Last night was a warning she wasn't just talk. "Lessar…?" He trailed off when she looked up.

"What's up?"

"About last night…" He trailed off again when Lessar grinned.

"That was great," Lessar replied and Touma realized she was thinking she was agreeing with him. "But if you want it every morning, you need to do stuff for me-…"

"That's not it!" Touma interjected quickly. "It was a mistake, Lessar. A moment of weakness on my part. You… shoot both of us… are too young to be doing stuff like that. It's one thing to joke around like you did in Russia, but actually doing this… Let's stop this before it goes too far."

"Too far?" Lessar set down her fork and stared at Touma for a minute. He gulped, but stared resolutely back at her, and, after a brief sigh, Lessar continued. "You know, back then, I may have had an ulterior motive. I liked you, sure, but I really wanted you to stay in England with me to help protect my country. Someone like you would have been perfect."

"I can't leave Academy City to live there," Touma told her. "You know that. If you ever need help from me, you can contact me anytime and I'll do whatever I can."

"That's just it!" Lessar declared loudly and slammed her hands on the table, which caused Touma to jump. "Sure, I still want you to come to England, but there's a lot more to it now."

"M-more?" Lessar grinned and leaned forward.

"All of our adventures together made me feel things," Lessar said lustily. She was laying it on thick, but the truth here would probably help her case. "Teasing you was fun, but I think it was to mask my own insecurity." She smiled and looked down slightly. "I really like you and I wanted you to come back with me as my boyfriend, not just a vanguard for England." Something like gurgling reached her ears and she glanced back up. Touma was staring at her wide-eyed and mouth hanging open. "You know you will attract flies like that." Touma slammed his mouth shut and scooted back from the table.

"Q-quit joking a-around," Touma spluttered. "T-there's no way… you're too young… just messing with me…." He blinked and rubbed his face as he gathered his thoughts. "Lessar, that's not something you should be joking around with. Some people might take you seriously."

"I am being serious," Lessar told him. "If I wasn't, I would probably just blackmail you with a suggestive photo of me and you." Touma gulped. "I like you and I will do whatever it takes to get you to like me back. Everything up to now was just to get you to notice me. Now, I'm going all out."

"I-if you are being serious," Touma stuttered. This was something new. Lessar was the first girl to actually confess to him. Everything was normally a joke with her. This time was different. There was no sign of a devious smile, no twinkle in the eyes to indicate she only wanted to see his reaction. Her gaze held steady and there was even a small amount of embarrassment there. "I-I'm flattered. Still, you're young-…"

"Age shouldn't matter!" Lessar declared. "I know I like you. I… never felt this way about any other boy I've met." Her eyes grew shiny as water began to form in them. "Do…do you not like me?"

"That's not it!" Touma denied quickly. "This is the first time a girl has said that to me and I'm not sure how to respond." Lessar tilted her head in confusion.

"Really? I thought for sure someone would have." _Sparky never did? Thought for sure she would have after Hawaii. Of course! She's too much of a tsundere to tell him. Heh, snooze you lose!_

"Nah," Touma waved his hand dismissively. "Girls are much more likely to hit me than ask me out."

 _I have heard you say some sensitive things like they are no big deal before,_ Lessar thought amused. "Well, I confessed. What are you going to do about it?"

"I…am happy you said it," Touma admitted slowly. "It's not every day a cute girl says that to me." Lessar beamed at him. "But I think things might be… too complicated for us. You are only visiting Japan and I'm sure you have to go back to England eventually. Long distance relationships never work out. Then there is my hand…" he trailed off and looked at his right hand.

"Because you think enemies will keep coming after you for it?" Lessar asked.

"There is that," Touma confirmed. "But there's a lot more. It negates my luck, so I'm always poor. I could never support a girlfriend or give her the things she deserves. Besides, I'm just a normal high school student and you're a really skilled magician for being so young."

"You think I'm skilled?" Lessar asked, as she tilted her head slightly.

"Yeah," Touma replied with a nod. "I've seen you in action before."

"Like the action last night?" Lessar asked with a wink and Touma hid his face in his hands.

"I told you already that was a mistake during a momentary lapse of judgment," Touma sighed and slammed his head down on the table. "What will it take to make that go away?"

"Nothing," Lessar declared and crossed her arms.

"Please don't blackmail me," Touma begged.

"I told you I wasn't going to." It was Lessar's turn to sigh. Touma looked up hopefully and Lessar winked at him. "That doesn't mean I'm not going to joke about it constantly." He slammed his head back down, while she laughed and finished her food. "Tell you what, if you can look me directly in the eyes and tell me you did not like what I did yesterday _and_ you know you would never want to do it again, I'll give up." Touma raised his head slightly to look at her and she pointed a single finger at him. "I will be able to tell if you are lying. You really are bad at it."

"I…" This was his chance. Touma had a way out and he could get Lessar to stop doing her unnecessary flirting.

He was going to answer, but a couple things stopped him before he could get the words out. The first was that there was a part of him that worried about what would become of their friendship. They may not have started off on the same time, but Lessar did help him so much in the past. It would really be better for her to realize they couldn't be a couple and just stay friends. Then there was the male part of him. It was the part of him last night that made him tell the truth. He enjoyed it, who wouldn't? Now, he could lie and say he would never want to do it again, but he couldn't predict the future. Several years down the road, such a thing _could_ be possible.

"…don't see it being possible, but it's not like I know what the future holds."

 _Got him!_ Lessar internally cheered and she beamed at him. Touma obviously noticed her expression, because his head fell back on the table. _He's considered the possibility. Can't push him right now or he will retreat back into his shell. Change the topic!_

"So are you really feeling better?"

"I told you I was," Touma mumbled, his voice muffled because his head was still on the table.

"Thank god," Lessar sighed and Touma moved his head slightly so he could see her. "Just because I _know_ how to cook, doesn't mean I like doing it. Bayloupe usually handles the cooking when we are together. Now I can enjoy your food while I'm here."

"How long are you staying?" Touma asked, curious. "I take it you know Index is gone this week?"

"I heard she's in England." Lessar nodded. "For how long I'll be in town… hmm. How easy will it be to convince you to be my boyfriend?"

"Ugh!" Touma moved his head so he wasn't looking at her.

"Sounds like I'll be here for a while with that attitude," Lessar laughed. "That's fine. I promise, before I leave, I'll show you all my good points."

"I know you have a lot of good points," Touma said and sat up. "You wouldn't have done what you did in England or Russia if you didn't truly believe in what you fought for. Plus, you can cook and did your best to help me when I was sick… which I really need to pay you back with." Lessar's ears twitched at his words. "Reasonable, of course!" He added that last part when he saw Lessar's excited face. Lessar put a finger to her cheek and thought about it for a moment.

"Well," Lessar said slyly. "I do need to pick up some clothes. Besides my PJs and New Light uniform, I don't have any other stuff, especially underwear." Her eyes narrowed and she grinned. "Unless you want me to go commando. Is that your fetish?"

"No, no, no!" Touma denied. "Wear clothes, please!" His eyes widened. "Wait, I told you I'm a poor high school student. I can't afford to buy you anything."

"Oh, I know." Lessar laughed and kicked her chair back. "I need someone to carry the bags."

"How much are you planning to buy?" Touma asked warily.

"A few all-purpose outfits that allows me to blend into Academy City," Lessar answered. _And a few very specific occasion ones._ Touma didn't have to know about those yet. He would find out at a later date, when it would be too late to say no. "I won't get that much. You may be feeling better, but we don't want a relapse. Besides, the fresh air would be good for you."

"Can't argue with that," Touma reluctantly agreed. "I've been cooped up here the last few days and it's driving me insane." He looked at the pile of newspapers and magazine clippings in the corner of the kitchen. "Give me a few minutes to check today's sales. We need food if we don't want to starve."

* * *

He should have seen it coming.

He _really_ should have seen it coming.

After all, it was Lessar.

The two of them had left his dorm, once Touma clipped out some coupons and addresses of sales. Their first stop was getting Lessar's clothes at the mall. Food was perishable, clothing was not. The summer air was hot. Even so, after being stuck in his dorm with a fever, it felt quite cool. He glanced over at Lessar, who had wrapped her right arm around his left arm and didn't let go the entire way. Touma put up with it; as not only did Lessar appear in good spirits, but she also didn't seem to be trying anything else. This was incredibly tamed by her standards. He also couldn't deny it was kind of nice. He read in plenty of manga of couples doing it, but never thought it would happen to him.

No one really looked at him strangely, which surprised him. They must have just seen a boy and girl linking arms. When they got to the mall, he was going to wait outside of the stores, but Lessar dragged him in; saying she needed a boy's opinion. This was the first time warning bells went off in his head. Touma was suspicious, but figured he could always make a break for it if things got bad. To his surprise, Lessar bought rather ordinary clothes. Sure, her shirts and shorts were a little tighter than she really needed, but they still looked nice. She only bought a couple outfits and was incredibly interested in Touma's opinion. He tried to be honest without being weird. It wasn't like he knew anything about fashion.

"You know," Touma said to Lessar, after they had left the last store. "I expected more." He was only holding three bags and none of them were that heavy.

"I'm picky about what I wear," Lessar said and puffed out her cheeks. "You won't believe how long it took for us to agree on our New Light uniforms." She sighed. "The jacket's a little hot for summer though. I really needed summer clothes."

"Are you done?"

"One more stop and I will be," Lessar answered and turned and started looking around for something specific. Touma followed her without issue.

 _A normal day for once,_ Touma thought to himself as he trailed the exited girl. _No one needs saving, no magicians are attacking Academy City, and no world calamity is threatening my peaceful life._ Carrying a few bags was a perfectly acceptable price for peace. His phone buzzed and he pulled up a message sent to him and Motoharu from Pierce.

 _Hey, guys! Just wanted to let you know bunny girls seem to be coming back. Of course, red ones are the best._ Touma felt a flash of anger at this.

 _What bullshit is this?!_ Touma responded. _We all know black bunnies are the best!_

 _You're both wrong,_ Motoharu added to their chat. _Both fail to compare to the pure angelic white bunny._

"In here!" Lessar called out over her shoulder.

"Sure," Touma replied and followed, his eyes glued on the heated discussion between him and his friends. _Why can't they see the original black bunny girl is far superior to all others?! Seriously, I'm arguing with idiots!_ He wasn't paying attention to anything around him while he was focusing on the debate going on through his phone, until a familiar voice caused him to look up.

"W-what are you doing here, i-idiot!" Touma's head shot up to find the source of the familiar voice. A girl with short brown hair in the famous brown and white uniform of Tokiwadai Middle School was staring at him is disbelief. She seemed to have her hands behind her back. The girl's name was Mikoto Misaka, friend and self-proclaimed rival of Touma. She was an electromaster and the third rank Level 5 in Academy City.

"Biribiri…?" Touma started to reply, when another girl interrupted.

"What's the matter, onee-sama?" A girl in a similar uniform with tawny hair tied into two curly pigtails. Her name was Kuroko Shirai and Touma froze when he saw her. Kuroko tended to be somewhat physical and it wouldn't be the first time she performed a teleporting dropkick to his head. "Did you find some something? Please tell me it's not more of those childish Gekota panties…" Her eyes fell onto Touma and her mouth dropped. "Ape!" she yelled. "How dare you come here, you pervert!" Her hand reached down to her thigh and there was a strap with several needles in it.

"Woah!" Touma cried and took a step back while holding out his free hand. "I'm perfectly allowed to be here!"

"A likely story!" Kuroko accused. "I knew you were a lowlife hanging around onee-sama, but to try to spy on her here. Disgusting!"

"Ouch," Touma replied. Her accusations hurt. "Lies and slander! I'm only here with a friend! Nothing more!"

"A likely story!" Kuroko repeated.

"Who would take you with them to a women's… undergarment store?!" A red faced Mikoto demanded. Touma blinked and finally took in his surroundings.

He was surrounded by rows and rows of underwear in all designs and colors.

He had followed Lessar into the store, oblivious to what was being sold.

"Such misfortune," Touma moaned. He could feel the penetrating glares of Kuroko and Mikoto. "Seriously, Lessar? Why did you want me to follow you?"

"Wait…Lessar!?" Mikoto couldn't resist asking. This caused Kuroko to turn toward her.

"You know his frie-…?" she started to ask, when the person in question arrived.

"Need an opinion on this, Lover Boy," Lessar announced and held up two different matching sets of underwear. Her back was to Mikoto and Kuroko and Touma wasn't sure if Lessar didn't know they were there or just didn't care. "This one matches my hair," Lessar said and held up the black set consisting of a bra and underwear in one hand. "And is more comfortable, but the design is a little ordinary. You might have a hard time with the claps in the back. Guys seem to do. This one," she held up a red stringed set that looked like it would barely cover anything. "Isn't as comfortable but looks so much sexier. It's also really easy for you to take off. Pulling the ribbon here causes the entire thing to unravel. Which do you prefer I wear when we are alone?"

Touma stared at her in horror, though she probably attributed it toward excitement, until she noticed his eyes darting to somewhere behind her. She glanced over her shoulder and grinned at the shocked faces of the two girls. She recognized one of them.

"Hi, Sparky!" Lessar greeted excitedly. "It's been ages."

"You're actually here, Lessar," Mikoto replied exasperatedly, finally finding her words. Her face was still crimson. "How c-could you wear something like that?!" she stuttered, pointing toward the red underwear.

"What?" Lessar asked innocently. "Designs like this are essential for a girl chasing her love."

"Exactly!" Kuroko agreed enthusiastically. Someone with refined tastes could understand why she owned a set herself. "I have something similar."

"Really?" Lessar asked her interestedly. "What do you think of the color? Any recommendations of designers?"

"I think red is a good all-purpose color," Kuroko replied and the two of them moved together. "It's actually pretty comfortable too, once you get used to it. Though, I don't recommend trying to do something physically taxing when wearing it. You take it off before that."

"Of course," Lessar agreed with a nod. The two of them started chatting like old friends about the specifics of adult undergarments.

"Oh, no," Touma moaned and face palmed. _I heard Misaka complain about Shirai-san's advancements. Those two joining forces could only mean their efforts will double._

"Oh, no," Mikoto agreed and imitated his action with her free hand. Her thoughts were almost identical. She knew Lessar and how perverted she was. If Kuroko gained her knowledge, Mikoto was never going to have a peaceful night back in her dorms again. She was also embarrassed because she had actually selected some underwear, but then she ran into Touma and hadn't had a chance to hide it yet.

"So… err… what have you been up to?" Touma asked Mikoto, as their friends debated.

"Not much," Mikoto answered. "We went to an amusement park yesterday with a couple of our friends. I'm really just glad to get out of the dorms. Someone in my dorm has been really annoying." The image of a blonde haired girl with a chest way too large to belong to a middle schooler flashed in her mind. "What about you? Why are you with Lessar?"

"I was sick the last few days with a cold," Touma answered and sighed. Mikoto raised an eyebrow. "Long story, please don't ask."

"Didn't think idiots could catch colds," Mikoto pointed out with a smirk.

"Very funny." He still chuckled at it. "My luck is way too misfortunate to allow that to be true, otherwise, I would be fine. Anyways, Lessar showed up out of the blue and was nice enough to make some food for me yesterday. Carrying her bags today was my way of saying thanks."

"How bad was your cold?" Mikoto asked, concerned.

"Bedridden last few days." Touma shrugged.

"You could have called," Mikoto huffed. "I could have brought something over." Touma's eyes widened.

"Didn't want to impose on anyone," Touma said sheepishly. "But thanks for the offer. If it happens again, I'll contact you." Mikoto's face flushed and she turned away.

"It's not like I do it specifically for you," she denied. "I would do it for anyone of my friends who needed it." Her eyes widened when she said friends. _Did I just say that?_

"Thanks," Touma said again. "It means a lot for you to consider us friends." Mikoto's face burned and she felt dizzy. This moment would have been perfect and she might have been able to say what she wanted to for ages, except Kuroko noticed them talking.

"What are you doing to onee-sama!?" She teleported between them and pushed Touma back while grabbing Mikoto's arm.

"Hey!" Lessar protested. "You're here with me today!" She lunged forward and Touma stepped back instinctively. She pushed him off balance and he tripped. As luck would have it, he fell face first into Mikoto. They fell back and Touma reached a hand out to catch himself so he didn't crush Mikoto. He vaguely heard Lessar and Kuroko yell something when they hit the ground. Touma felt something on his lips and he pulled back an inch. When he opened his eyes, a crimson faced Mikoto stared up from under him.

"Err…sorry?"

His apology might have worked if the item Mikoto had been holding had not floated down. When he crashed into her, she had accidently flung it upwards. A white pair of underwear with a green frog face landed on his head, visible to the three girls. Sparks started flying from Mikoto and Touma could swear smoke was coming from her ears. _This is not good. I stole a kiss. Such misfortune._ The lights exploded all around them before he could touch Mikoto with his hand.

Needless to say, they were asked to leave shortly after.

* * *

"You know you don't have to follow us," Lessar huffed. She, Mikoto, Kuroko, and Touma were all sitting at a hamburger joint eating lunch.

"I… need to apologize for my earlier action," Mikoto lied. "Especially since it wasn't his fault, but yours." The truth was she didn't trust Lessar alone with Touma at all. Lessar had proven she was even more perverted than Kuroko was and if left alone, she would try something on Touma. Of course, Mikoto's concern wasn't specifically about the idiot, but the fact Lessar was much too young for him and it would be wrong for those two to get together.

"It was an accident," Touma dismissed and waved his hand. "At least you didn't shock me this time on purpose."

"I challenge you fairly," Mikoto protested. "I just give a surprise greeting, which doesn't work on you anyways." Touma flinched at the memories of Mikoto's _surprise greetings._ They usually consisted of a random thunderbolt flying at him out of nowhere. At least she didn't do that with innocent people around.

 _Wish we could have chosen a better place,_ Kuroko thought and looked at her burger with disdain. She and Mikoto were high class girls and shouldn't be eating junk food like this. She didn't even want them to come along with Lessar and Touma, but Mikoto insisted and it could be hard to argue with her. _Focus! Remember why you relented. If Lessar is dating the ape, onee-sama will have to give up. Then you can cheer her up back in the dorm. Once she realizes my feelings are real, we can sleep in one bed without the need for clothes and only our love keeping each other warm._ She started to daydream of that perfect night and shook her head. _First things first!_

"So Lessar," Kuroko asked. "What is your relationship with Kamijou-san?"

It took a lot of effort to say his name.

"Friends," Touma said quickly and Lessar took his comment in stride.

"Friends who live together," Lessar announced.

Mikoto and Touma started coughing on their food. Kuroko raised an eyebrow.

 _That was… unexpected,_ she thought. _But this could work._

"We also sleep in the same bed," Lessar added, like it was an afterthought. She grinned in amusement as Mikoto's face turned beat red and even Kuroko flushed. Touma had just frozen in horror.

"How bold…," Kuroko murmured. Mikoto couldn't say anything and a spark shot out of her, but luckily it wasn't enough to cause any damage. Still, Kuroko and Touma scooted slightly away from her.

"Explain," Mikoto finally said to Touma. Her face was still red, but she more composed. The dark aura around her told Touma saying the wrong thing was going to cause his life to end prematurely.

"It's not what it sounds like!" Touma denied. "I was sick and only have one bed…" He realized what he was saying when Kuroko's and Mikoto's eyes widened. _Well, I just shot myself in the foot._

"Not what it sounds like?" Lessar asked, completely amused at the entire situation. "We shared a single bed at night and slept in it. What else could it mean? I mean, sure. There was some physical activity, but I figured you didn't want others to know."

This time even Kuroko's face flushed.

"You make it sound like-…!" Touma couldn't finish the sentence.

"Like…?" Lessar prodded. He didn't have an answer, at least one he didn't want to give under Mikoto's glare and Kuroko's interest.

"You know," Kuroko stated. "I really should report this. A young girl living with a high school gentleman in his dorm, but I won't."

"You won't?" Touma asked surprised. He was sure Kuroko would relish the opportunity to get him into trouble. Maybe portray him as a delinquent to authorities.

"Why not?" Mikoto asked incredulously. She was actually in two minds about this. One, she didn't want to get him into too much trouble or she might not see him again. He also might not want anything to do with her if she did. Then there was the other fact _Lessar_ was living with him. Mikoto had no doubt Lessar would try to force herself on him and Touma wouldn't have the guts to say no. Boys were stupid after all.

"She seems to be initiating the confrontation," Kuroko answered with a shrug. "Who am I to stand in the way of true love?" She gave thumbs up to Lessar, who returned it with a grin. "Don't give up."

"Never!"

 _Great,_ Touma and Mikoto fretted silently. _They teamed up._

"He's been stubborn," Lessar continued with Kuroko. "But he's coming around."

"Onee-sama is slowly coming around too," Kuroko agreed. "Yesterday, she hit me with her whip of love."

"Kinky."

"I shocked you because you teleported in on me when I was in the shower!" Mikoto fumed.

"And I understand that is how you show your love," Kuroko reassured her with a pat on the shoulder. A quick flash of bluish-white light flashed and Kuroko fell back into her.

"You two are perfect for each other," Lessor exclaimed. _Heh, time to take out one of my rivals for Lover Boy._

"We aren't a couple!" Mikoto protested, red faced and sparking slightly. Her eyes darted to Touma, who quickly finished his burger and stood up.

"I'll be right back," he announced and left with his tray.

"Great," Lessar groaned. "You scared him away. You know how much work it took to get him to open up a bit?"

"Maybe if you weren't a pervert he wouldn't have left to get away," Mikoto retorted. Lessar shrugged and shoved the rest of her burger into her mouth. "And your manners could use some work."

"For your information," Lessar responded after she swallowed. "I can fit much bigger things in my mouth." She gesture to Touma, who seemed to have bumped into a large guy and was backing away quickly. Mikoto's mouth fell open and Kuroko snapped out of her stunned stupor.

"What does that mean!?" Mikoto demanded.

"Whatever you want it to," Lessar replied deviously, but she cupped her hand and moved it up and down like she was polishing a pole. To top off the image, she licked her lips.

Kuroko and Mikoto could only stare at her in disbelief.

* * *

"Finally back," Touma sighed and deposited the groceries in the kitchen. He was exhausted and it was only a little after three in the afternoon. He still wasn't fully recovered and his stamina wasn't at its peak.

"I hate how hot it is," Lessar complained and stretched the collar of her shirt out. "And why is your air conditioner broken?"

"It always breaks when it gets hot," Touma sighed, as he started putting away stuff in the refrigerator. "That's my luck. Just be happy the fridge is working."

"I'm going to get cleaned up and changed," Lessar announced. "I'm soaked."

"Do it in the bathroom!" Touma called out in panic. Lessar laughed and then he heard the door to the bathroom closed. _At least she's being reasonable today. Maybe she's sorry for antagonizing Misaka and Shirai?_

He had returned and found the two girls completely red faced and Lessar making some obscene gestures. Sensing danger, Touma pulled Lessar away and said they had to get going. They bolted out of there before Mikoto, who was sparking up, could do anything. It turned out to be a good idea, as the lights outside the store flickered and died. After that, they had to deal with a huge crowd of people at each of the sales, so it was a relief to be back.

 _Maybe I can get a couple hours of rest,_ Touma thought as he trudged into the living area and collapsed on the bed. The room was hotter than he would have liked, but the blinds were closed and the temperature was significantly lower than outside. There was a bag Lessar had brought in and left on the bed. So as not to accidentally crush what was in it, Touma reached over and grabbed it to place it on the table when a box fell out. He glanced at it and his mouth fell open before he faced palmed.

It was a box of large condoms.

"Lessar!" he yelled and the bathroom door opened and she stuck her head out.

"Yes?"

"What are these?" The box was held up and she grinned.

"I bought them just in case," Lessar explained. "I finally got an accurate size of your dick so those should be perfect for you." Touma threw the box at the far wall.

"Just… why?!" Touma asked in dismay.

"Safety," Lessar replied in a tone that it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Unless you like it raw, that's fine with me. I could get pregnant and I'm a little young for child, but I know you are the kind of guy who would definitely support us, so that wouldn't be-…"

"I get it!" Touma took his pillow and covered his face. "It's not going to happen," he continued, though his voice was muffled. "I'm not delirious anymore."

"You never know," Lessar told him confidently. "You're still a guy." The door closed again and Touma sighed in relief.

 _I wish she wouldn't try so hard,_ Touma thought to himself. _She's talented and pretty, but I can't have a girlfriend in my life right now. Besides, older dorm manager onee-san types are still the best._

He laid spread out and stared at the ceiling. He wasn't really tired enough to sleep, but he didn't want to do anything. Logically, getting started on his summer homework would be the best option. That would still require getting up, something he didn't want to do. He eventually did get up to switch out of his sweat soaked shirt. The second his shirt was off, the door to the bathroom creaked open.

He should have expected Lessar to be monitoring him.

"I'm done!" Lessar announced and bounced out of the bathroom. Her eyes fell on Touma, shirtless. "Nice, a show! I approve."

"Are you done?" Touma asked turning around. "I should get… in… too…" His voice trailed off at what Lessar was wearing.

Well, at what she wasn't wearing.

"Like it?" Lessar asked posing with her hands behind her head. She was wearing a very sexy black bra and matching panties, nothing else, not even socks. It was more than string, so it covered everything, barely. It was the black underwear she had shown him in the store before Mikoto and Kuroko joined them.

"Ah!" Touma covered his eyes and took a step back. "Put on some clothes!"

"But you've seen me in a swimsuit before," Lessar argued. "This is pretty much the same and it's too hot to be fully clothed."

"I'll get the AC fixed!" Touma reassured her and then he realized something important. He lowered his arms and stepped toward Lessar, who seemed surprised at his action. "If you don't know the difference between underwear and swimsuits, it shows you just how much of a child you are!"

"W-what?!" Lessar stuttered. "C-child!?"

"Swimsuits are designed to be seen and functional outdoors," Touma lectured. "Underwear is special. Men don't get to see it and girls take great care to decide on them. When a guy gets a glimpse of a girl's underwear, it's like getting an early birthday gift! When a guy finally gets together with a girl and slowly removes their cloths to see their underwear, it's like opening a present on Christmas morning. It's a sacred gift and should not be given so freely! That is why you are too young for this!"

Lessar stared at him in complete shock. His rant was so unexpected, she was caught flatfooted.

"Y-young!" Lessar finally retorted, irritated. "I'll show you young!" She suddenly reached out and pushed him backwards. Unprepared, Touma fell back onto his bed. With a fluid motion, Lessar leaped forward and landed on top of him. She looked down at him with a superior expression and a gleam in her eyes. "You look cuter when you are on the defensive."

"You said you wouldn't do anything like this," Touma told her, as he averted his eyes. In his position, there was a perfect view of Lessar's chest, covered only partially by the bra. He involuntary took a sharp breath when she adjusted her position. Her butt was on a particularly precarious position. _Don't betray me body, don't do it!_

"I'm not," Lessar reassured him and leaned closer. "We are just playing around, if something more comes from this…" She shrugged. "It's because you want it." A small frown crossed her lips. "I don't like to be called a child, you know."

"Why?" Touma asked and this time looked squarely at her. If he focused on her eyes, he could ignore her lack of clothes.

"I'm a magician," Lessar reminded him. "Our side is a lot more… strenuous to kids. We get involved in a lot more adult related stuff than you would believe. My group kind of all got involved really young, so I didn't have a _normal_ childhood until I started going to school." She grinned slightly. "I learned how to manipulate boys there, especially since I developed earlier than other girls." She gestured to her chest, something Touma tried very hard to ignore, but his eyes continued to wander. "You don't fall for any of my tricks, so I'm forced to be myself around you. I kind of like that. Also, you seem to like my true self too, so that's a plus."

"I'd rather people be themselves and not try to be what other people want them to," Touma agreed. "And I'm sorry for calling you a child. I still think you are trying to move too fast and should just enjoy being young. Look at me, I get involved in all sorts of misfortune and even got roped into the magic side. But I'm always happy to return to my normal life. School, friends, playing video games, the simple things."

"Normal," Lessar chuckled. _Like a normal person could cross Russia to save someone on their own._ Her eyes traveled to his chest and she reached a hand down to run it along a faded scar. "I noticed these yesterday, all these scars on your front and back. You got them from helping people, didn't you?"

"Some, yeah," Touma confirmed. _I_ _can't remember most of them though. I did lose my memory, but she doesn't know that._ "Others are from my misfortune, like slipping on a wet floor and hitting a tool rack."

He forced a laugh at this and then shivered. Lessar was running her hand across more of his chest. Her hands were small, delicate, and smooth. It felt nice and Touma's body began to threaten to betray him again.

"We both had it rough, huh?" Lessar seemed lost in thought.

"I guess," Touma said sheepishly.

"Hey," Lessar demanded suddenly. "Close your eyes."

"Huh?" Her request was so random, it through Touma for a loop.

"Close your eyes," Lessar repeated.

"W-why?" Touma stuttered.

"I want you to trust me," Lessar told him and stared him straight in the eyes. "So close your eyes."

Touma thought about it briefly. This was Lessar he was talking to. She could be very unpredictable, but he didn't believe she would try to hurt him in anyway. The issue was she was almost naked and he was shirtless, something could easily happen he would regret.

"Okay," Touma relented. "I trust you." He closed his eyes. If Lessar tried something, he would feel it and be able to react. Seconds passed and nothing happened, which caused Touma to become a little anxious. When Lessar's weight on his body shifted, Touma tensed up.

Only to feel hands against his cheeks and something press up against his lips.

His eyes opened automatically and Lessar's face blocked his view of anything else. She was kissing him. He wanted to say something, but his body was frozen. Her lips were like silk and sent waves of pleasure through him. What felt like centuries later, though it was only a few seconds, Lessar pulled back and looked at him with a smile on her face. Before Touma could say anything, she hopped off.

"Sorry," she apologized. "I had to. Are you mad?"

"Lessar…" Touma said slowly. "No… I'm not. I was just… surprised." His eyes shifted down to the floor.

"That's good," Lessar told him. "I'll put on actual clothes on now." She headed toward the bathroom, but turned around right before she closed the door. "Oh, I knew you liked it, that's why I didn't ask. Your body is honest." She laughed and shut the door, leaving a shocked, embarrassed, and shirtless Touma on the bed. He raised a hand and covered his mouth as he relieved the moment.

Lessar had not been wrong.

He really had liked it.

* * *

 **Feel free to leave a review, comment, suggestions, or ideas, I love reading them. If you have a question you wish I ask and would like a quick answer, feel free to message me directly. I try to respond to those within a day or two. Comments, I tend to respond to in the next chapter.**

 **Yes, not a ton of smut here, but there is plot in this story. Besides, if every chapter has erotic scenes, they lose impact.**


	3. Above It All

**It seems like the second chapter enticed a few more positive comments. I did say this story was going to have plot and a little character development makes the smut areas more realistic. This story does focus on Lessar's antics, so you know she's not going to hold back forever. Living with Touma is also a big boon for her, as he can't escape. I'm going to avoid trashing other girls, but occasionally I will need them to show up. I got the urge to write another chapter recently due to some of our conversations in discord. Also, finally decided on the length of this fic. Will be pretty short compared to the others. I'm looking at around 10 chapters at the most. Again, thanks to SilverFang88 for reviewing this chapter.**

 **Guest: OC girls from ACIP are mostly used as filler. They weren't meant to come back long term. The reason they were given names was so I didn't have to keep saying 'that girl' or 'the girl.'**

 **Guest: Shame I can't draw at all and don't know any artists making hentai. Maybe after Season 3 some doujins will start up.**

 **Botman: Your mom has been notified you read this.**

 **Whwsms: Add Pierce Aogami in there to add more male perspective and no one will survive.**

 **Anon Guest: Makes perfect sense after that last LN.**

 **Sergio644: Kuroko and Lessar could easily share notes on how to assault their reserved lover.**

 **Handsomistic1: I specifically said early on I was adding plot. The girls' reactions are just because Lessar does it in public. Kuroko likes rubbing Mikoto's chest, but she won't grab beneath the skirt around others.**

 **xhope14x: It's turned out pretty well so far for sure.**

 **Pericles of Cholargos: Add ever increasing smut scenes as Lessar grow bolder and Touma's defenses weaken. I use any opportunity to give some increase character development, which will also lead to others finding out they are doing stuff together. Yeah, Destati is pretty busy with college right now.**

 **Infinite Zero9: Thanks.**

 **Disclaimer: Random people do not own Toaru Majutsu no Index or any of the characters. This story is rated M for a reason so no complaining if there is adult themes that may offender the younger viewing audience. I am not responsible for kids reading this because I put up rating and a warning.**

* * *

Touma woke up that morning feeling refreshed, relaxed, and most importantly, unmolested.

As this sort of thing didn't usually happen with Lessar around, Touma was momentarily confused.

"Lessar?" He called out uncertainly. No response came and Touma got up out of bed. The first placed he checked was the bathroom, but the door was open and it was empty. The second place he searched was the kitchen, which was also empty. There wasn't even a note from Lessar indicating where she had gone. "Seriously? After everything you pulled the last few days, you disappear now?" He froze. "Please say she's not planning anything," he prayed. Still, her absence proved to be a boon as it allowing him to do something he had been meaning to do for ages.

His summer homework, which still remained untouched.

After getting changed and grabbing a drink from the fridge, Touma was determined to get started on it before Lessar returned.

For the next hour or so, only the scribbling of a pencil and an occasionally obscenity penetrated the silence as Touma tried to get as much done as possible. Knowing Lessar was increasing her attacks, he had to make use of the peace. The homework was proving more problematic than he thought and he could hardly ask for help from Mikoto. One, it was embarrassing to ask a girl younger than him for help and two, after yesterday he probably should avoid her for a while. He crossed off the incorrect answer for the third time when the door to his dorm room burst open.

"Lover Boy!" Lessar called out. "Get your butt out of… oh, you're up."

"What have you been up to so early?" Touma asked, looking up from his work.

"Preparing a surprise," Lessar answered innocently, as she began rummaging in the fridge for a drink. "Phew, I can't wait for the weather to cool down."

"What kind of surprise?" Touma questioned, pushing his homework onto his bed. With Lessar, that single word could mean a great many things.

"We are going to go out and have some fun!" Declared Lessar.

"And that means?"

"Why do you sound so defensive!?"

"Because it's you! Your definition of fun is vastly different from any other person!"

"…I'll give you that," Lessar relented after a moment's hesitation. "But in all honesty, a normal guy would have jumped at the chance to have that kind of fun. No." She walked up and slapped something down on the table in front of Touma. "I went and got these."

Touma's eyes fell on a pair of tickets.

"What are these?" he asked, reaching out and picking them up.

"I won them in a lottery," Lessar bragged. "You know, the type where you spin the container and a ball pops out. It was only 100 yen, so I thought, why not? The gold ball was a two day and two night stay at a spa." Her smile faltered. "But I got the silver ball and the second place prize was two tickets to the amusement park. So get up, lazy bones and let's go have some fun!"

 _Thank god she didn't win the gold ball._

"If would be a shame to waste them." Touma admitted, as he stood up and stretched. "And that's a rather normal thing coming from you."

"Hey… huh. I'm not sure if I should be insulted by that or not."

"I said I'll go with you," Touma explained quickly, before Lessar could think of a way to misconstrue his words. "It's been ages since I've been to an amusement park. But why didn't you let me know before you left? I would have gone with you."

"Mostly because I wasn't sure what I was going to do." Lessar admitted. "After last night… I wanted to do something together that you would consider normal." Touma suddenly felt horrible he suspected her of anything. "And let's say you did come with me, do you think we could have won a prize?" She grinned at him.

"Good point." Touma regretted telling her about his luck. "My misfortune would have caused me to lose all my money or something."

"Then let's go!" Lessar ordered and grabbed his arm before she pulled him out the door.

* * *

"Since you won the tickets," Touma offered to Lessar. "Go ahead and choose what we should ride."

"That's obvious," Lessar stated and pointed to one of the roller coasters. "There first."

"Of course." Touma sighed exasperatedly as Lessar pulled him after her.

Lessar's energy that day seemed almost boundless. They went on ride after ride, one after another, without stopping. From what Touma knew about Lessar, she had a rough childhood and might not have had opportunities to relax at amusement parks. It would at least explain why she wanted to ride on all the roller coasters half a dozen times each. They also rode countless of those rides that spun at high speeds and the high drops. There was even a log ride where the two of them got soaked. Until they dried off, Touma was aware Lessar was extremely clingy to him. After about three hours, Touma couldn't continue.

"Can we… take… a break." He panted and collapsed on a bench.

"Tired already?" Lessar asked, as she leaned over and looked down at him. "You fought in a civil war, stood against the entire world, and beat a magic god, yet a couple hours of rides tires you out?"

"To each… his own." Touma replied weakly. Lessar poked his cheek repeatedly. "Quit it."

"Fine." Lessar huffed. "Take it easy and I'll get us some drinks. I'm thirsty too and I don't want you to get dehydrated or anything. Taking care of you was a lot of work and I don't want to do it again. I'm the poor delicate girl. You're supposed to be taking care of _me_."

"Don't think colds are that picky," Touma chuckled. _Delicate?_

"You're lucky that I'm so thoughtful." Lessar told him, but her voice was cheerful. "Don't go anywhere, I'll be right back."

Touma nodded and watched her bound off toward a drink stall.

 _If she wasn't such a deviant,_ Touma thought. _She would actually be a really good girlfriend._ He face burned and he covered his eyes with his arm. _Great, I'm already thinking of her like that._ He took a deep breath to try and calm himself. _I'm not denying she's cute and she has been the only girl to actually ask me out… but it wouldn't work out. She's a magician and I'm kind of allied with the science side besides, she's too young for me._

 _Only a couple years,_ a small voice in the back of his mind spoke up. _Soon, it won't even matter._

 _I can't believe I'm arguing within myself,_ Touma groaned internally. _And it's about a girl. Sure, she's more mature than her actual age, being a magician isn't a walk in the park, and she is helpful; when she's not teasing me. Shoot, if didn't say so many sexual innuendos when we first met, this might not actually be such a difficult decision. I wonder if she would just be content with being friends. She has done a lot for me since Russia._

Something cold pressed up against his neck.

"Ah!" Touma jumped and looked around for the culprit.

"Hahaha," Lessar leaned over the back of the bench laughing. "You should have seen your face." She pressed a can into Touma's hand. "Enjoy."

"Thanks," Touma mumbled and accepted it gratefully.

"Your face is kind of red, you know?" Lessar pointed out with a sadistic grin. "Thinking about me that way? You're such a perv, Lover Boy."

"No!" Touma lied, but Lessar's grin never faltered. _Damn, is she a mind reader?_ "The heat and the rides must be getting to me." He sipped his drink as Lessar parked herself next to him. When she leaned her head against his shoulder, he didn't even complain. She had just brought him a drink. "Can the next few rides be slower?" He asked, half pleading.

"I guess I can for you," Lessar replied, sipping her own drink. "Are you still letting me choose?"

"We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you," Touma reminded her. "So go ahead."

"Hmm."

Lessar went silent for a moment in thought and Touma took the opportunity to enjoy the silence. It wasn't often where things were quiet with Lessar being nearby. Usually, quiet meant she was up to something. People passed them going along their business and then a couple girls passed them.

"Look at those two," A girl with a flower headband whispered to her friend. "They are so cute together."

Touma's face flushed and the girl's friend laughed.

"I think he heard you," The other girl whispered back, chuckling slightly. For some reason, she thought Touma looked familiar, but couldn't put her finger on it.

Lessar's ears twitched at the girls' conversations and thought of something devious. She entwined her left arm around Touma's right, clasped their hands together, and then leaned over. Before he could react, she had planted a kiss on his cheek. The flower girl gasped and covered her mouth while the slightly taller girl looked surprised, but gave Lessar a thumbs up.

"We should get going, Uiharu," The taller girl mentioned, more out of a courtesy than shock or embarrassment, while tugging on her friend's sleeve.

"So bold," The flower girl muttered as the two snuck off. "That seemed almost lewd."

"What was that!? Touma demanded, after the two girls left.

"Staking claims." Lessar replied nonchalantly and finished the rest of her drink. "You heard them, we make a good couple."

"That's beside the point!" Touma exclaimed and then lowered his voice. "You didn't have to do that. They weren't even planning to talk to us."

"Aww," Lessar cooed and poked his cheek. "Did I make you embarrassed? How about I give you the opportunity to embarrass me? I'll do any embarrassing act you want."

"Why does it sound like you're trying to trick me somehow?"

"No idea what you mean." Lessar replied and whistled innocently with her hands behind her head. Touma eyed her suspiciously. "It definitely isn't to try to open you up so you're more willing to return my advances. I have other ideas for that."

"Is it bad that I can't tell if you're joking anymore?" Touma moaned and she giggled. "So… I can tell you to do anything and you will do it?"

"Yep," Lessar said proudly and put her hand on her chest. "I'm the Queen of truth and dare back home. So trust me, nothing you can say will impact me."

"Really?" Touma asked with a raised eyebrow. "You might regret those words."

"We both know you aren't going to order me to do anything extreme." Challenged Lessar.

"You might regret those words." Touma pointed out.

"Try me." Lessar stuck out her tongue at him. "I'm perfectly capable of streaking naked across the park if you want." Touma's ears started burning and he diverted eye contact. "Imagined that, huh? I bet you liked it."

"I know what my order is." Touma finally said.

"Bring it on."

"I order you…" Touma stated dramatically. "Not to embarrass me in public for the rest of the day."

There was a moment of silence.

"EHHHHH!?"

Whatever Lessar had expected, it wasn't that.

"B-but-…" she spluttered. "You could have ordered me to do anything! You could have taken me in the bathroom stall and I wouldn't have minded."

"That's just it!" Touma declared triumphantly and pointed his finger in her face. "You love embarrassing acts like that. Anything I could have thought of and actually got the nerve to order you to do, you would have done so happily. So, in order to get my revenge, I have to prevent you from having that thrill. Now, you can't embarrass me." He grinned. "By your reaction, I think I succeeded."

"Gah!" Lessar cried and pulled at her hair in frustration. Touma had played her perfectly. "Why are you so complicated!?" She fell back in her seat and crossed her arms in annoyance. "Fine, you win, but I can still hold on to your arm for the rest of this date."

"I suppose that's fine," Touma relented, trying not to be too hard on her. "Nothing past that though." He missed the last part of what she said.

"Can I kiss-…"

"No."

"Pfft."

"So… did you think of where you wanted to go on next?"

"Yes," Lessar huffed, still slightly upset Touma had one-upped her. "But now we can't go."

"I'm going to regret this." Touma sighed. He felt bad at the sight of a disappointed Lessar. While he didn't like being embarrassed, Lessar had never done anything over the top in public. "But where did you want to go next?" Lessar glanced over at him.

"Tunnel of Love."

"What?!"

"You said you wanted to go on something relaxing." Lessar pointed out. "And it's a nice relaxing ride where I could cuddle up with you. Plus, most of it is air conditioned so it's a break from the heat." She clicked her tongue. "I was going to surprise you at the last minute."

"Now that I know," Touma muttered and rubbed his chin. "...I suppose that's okay." Lessar turned and gaped at him.

"Really?" Her stare soon became suspicious. "Okay, what's up?"

"I know it's for couples," Touma admitted. "And you told me you have feelings for me. When I was sick, you were kind enough to help me out." He rubbed his head with his hand. "I know saying 'as friends' won't be enough after last night, but I'm okay with riding it with you. I can agree that it would be a good break to get out of the sun." Lessar brighten up immediately.

"So does that mean you accepted my confession?" she asked excitedly.

"I accepted it might, I repeat _might_ , be possible," Touma relented. "That's all I can promise right now."

"Good enough," Lessar said and grabbed his hand to pull him off the bench. "Let's go!"

Touma followed her without protest. Sure, it was a tiny bit embarrassing to get in line for the tunnel of love, but it was a lot less so knowing about it ahead of time. A smiling and cheerful girl next to him did give him a small feeling of pride. He only noticed an occasionally glance from the others on occasion. To them, they were just a couple in line for a ride. Things moved quickly enough and Touma soon found himself in one of those red and pink boats. The conductor waved to them and they began to float along the indoor river. The doors behind them shut and lights and music turned on.

It was pretty much what Touma expected, not having ridden it before. Red, white, and pink hearts, gentle music, cupids and other decorations covered the walls and ceiling around them. If he had brought a girlfriend his age with him, he might have looked forward to the ride. The thing was, after all the fast pace rides before this one, the sudden slow boat ride wasn't nearly as exciting. It only took one look at Lessar for him to know she felt the same way about this as he did.

This was going to be boring.

If things went as the designers intended.

It didn't take Touma long to realize he had made an important mistake earlier. He didn't notice something move in the boat, but did feel his pants become looser. His eyes glanced down and he noticed they were unbuttoned.

Then Lessar's hand moved into his boxers.

"What are you doing?" Touma hissed, reached down to grab her arm. He was too slow and Lessar's hand clamped down upon his manhood. To make matters worse, it immediately grew when her smooth skin wrapped around it.

"Making this ride more interesting," Lessar replied and began to move her hand. "It's the tunnel of love for a reason."

"You promised… you wouldn't do… something like this," Touma gasped, as the familiar sense of bliss rippled through him. His shame increased as his penis twitched from excitement and extended a little further.

"You said in public," Lessar reminded him. Her hand continued at a slow and constant pace. "I consider the two of us, alone, to be in a perfectly private place." Her hand moved slightly faster.

"Lessar…"Touma tried to concentrate on keeping his composure, but each time Lessar changed direction, his meat stick danced along with her. She literally had him in the palm of her hand.

"Did you want me to stop?" Lessar asked innocently, moving her hand ever slightly faster. "I feel we tried something like this before and you couldn't lie to your body." She leaned closer to him and her breath caused a shiver down his spine, as it brushed passed his ear. "Tell me what you want," She whispered.

Again, she gave him a way out.

And, again, he couldn't take it.

"Keep… going," He whispered back and Lessar's grin exploded.

"It's such a big, strong, cock," Lessar whispered, purposely talking in a more vulgar manner. Touma hated to admit it, but it turned him on. The problem was, Lessar could tell because his throbbing manhood betrayed his every thought. "I bet something this big would tear me in half. Interested in trying?"

Touma tried to reply but she started twisting her hand. She wasn't being gentle and there was a few small sparks of pain between the waves of pleasure

Touma hated the fact it only made the experience even better.

"Tell me it feels good." Lessar whispered. "Tell me how good my dainty little hand makes you feel."

"It's…perfect," Touma moaned and Lessar's eye widened. The painful pressure of his baby batter was beginning to form and he either had to release or hold off until Lessar stopped. He wasn't sure how long he could last against her silk like skin brushing against his organ.

"You're just the man I knew you were." Lessar told him. "I bet you like being humiliated, right? That's why you never get mad at me."

"That's not true," Touma said and, for a moment, he managed to get ahold of himself. At his words, he could feel Lessar's hands slow down ever so slightly. "There's nothing to get mad about. Close people always tease each other…hck." He ended with a sharp intake of air as Lessar's hand clamped down slightly harder on him.

"Are you happy that we're close?" Lessar asked curiously, her hand moving unconsciously.

"Who wouldn't be happy being friends with a cute girl like you?" Touma asked. "It's just… we are moving… a little fast."

He stared into her eyes; his face flushed with the effort to hold back from releasing due to Lessar's skillfully placed hand. His breathing was labored due to the constant waves of pleasure. This time, he wasn't alone.

Lessar's face was red too.

It wasn't the fact Touma called her cute, well, that wasn't entirely true. Lessar had been called cute by classmates before when she began to develop earlier than the other girls. The word itself wasn't that important. What was important was that it came from Touma and how honest it sounded in her ears. The very shock of that caused her hand to freeze. Then there was the second half of his words. That alone caused the emotions inside her to roar to life like a great blaze.

He accepted her feelings and only wanted to slow down.

"Do you mean that?" She asked softly. Her hand slowly emerged from Touma's pants and she rested it in her lap. "You don't hate me?"

"I know we haven't known each other for a long time." Touma explained, now able to talk normally due to his privates not being stimulated by silk. He quickly buttoned up before he forgot and they reached the end of the ride. "During that time, we have been on opposite end of struggles and fought side by side with our lives on the line. I know a little bit about your past, your struggles, and I learned about you as a person. While you are a little… promiscuous, I notice you always kept my feelings in mind. You kept asking if I was okay with this and didn't force yourself past the point of no return." He gave her a small smile. "My only real complain is you publicly embarrassing me and it's mostly just saying things you know I misconstrue."

"It's really fun," Lessar admitted grinning. "Your reactions are priceless."

"That's what my friends say," Touma sighed, thinking back to his two best friends from class. He shook his head and focused on Lessar. "So no, I don't hate you; never have." He paused. "What I'm trying to say is, let's go a little slower. No trying to _trick_ me into sex or something. Take it slow and see what happens. I'm still a little concerned about ages and our situations with both sides, so the future might be rough."

"Wait…" Lessar tilted her head and raised an eyebrow. Things were looking good, but she had to be sure. Touma proved he could be good with word games. "Does that mean you're willing to date me?"

"That's a way to get to know someone, right?" Touma pointed out. "It's not like I'm seeing anyone. Before someone confesses, they usually know a little bit about the other person. We already did that step. Dating is how we can check to see if we are… compatible." He rubbed the back of his head. "You kind of… er… made your intentions clear the last few days. That definitely could not be misconstrued as your usually teasing."

Lessar's staring at him was making him feel uncomfortable and then Touma remember the words of his friend Pierce Aogami.

 _Listen, Kami-yan. As much as people want to pretend logic in anime and manga do not apply in real life, they do. Take for example when a girl expects you to make the first move and kiss them. They will make eye contact when close to you and stare silently. Pay close attention to the corner of her lip. If it's quivering and she's biting it slightly, that means she wants you to initiate the kiss. Many girls are shy an you have to look at the subtle details._

At the time, Touma dismissed his friend's crazy ramblings. Manga and anime were great, but it's not like that logic could be applied to real life. Harems didn't just form because you are a nice guy. People didn't get sent to alternate worlds randomly on death. And girls were complicated creatures guys couldn't hope to understand.

However, when his eyes fell on Lessar's face, every sign was visible.

 _Screw it,_ Touma thought to himself. _We already did so much worse._

His teenage hormones were raging and he wasn't entirely thinking straight when he wrapped his arm around Lessar's shoulders and pulled her in.

His lips crashed against hers.

For a moment, Lessar didn't move from his abrupt actions and Touma received the satisfaction of once more being the one to surprise her. It didn't last long, as Lessar wrapped her arms around him. The taste of cherries with a hint of mint filled his mouth, before her lips parted and her small tongue entwined with his. His brain went fuzzy as their tongues wrestled and their bodies pressed up together. This was a first for Touma and he was in no hurry to break contact. Lessar appeared to be in a similar state of mind since she continued to pull him toward her.

"Sorry to interrupt you lovebirds, but the ride's over."

Touma and Lessar separated as they jumped up in surprise.

"S-sorry!" Touma stammered as they made to get out.

"No problem," The operator guy laughed. "Happens way more often than you would think. Have a good day you two."

The two of them left in silence. Touma in embarrassment, while Lessar was silently fuming the ride ended at the worst time.

"Aww," Lessar pouted. "He interrupted."

"We were blocking the exit," Touma muttered, his ears burning at what they had just done. He avoided eye contact, something Lessar noticed. She grinned wickedly and grabbed his hand.

"No need to be shy, we're a thing now." Lessar reassured him cheerfully. "If you want to do anything to me," She pulled at her shirt and Touma saw the corner of a white and red bra, "You only have to…" She suddenly removed her hand from her shirt and stopped. "Right, I promised not to embarrass you in public."

Touma actually looked at her in surprise at her consideration.

"You know," Touma muttered, as he scratched his cheek. "You can ignore that order. I much rather have you be yourself then be forced to be unhappy because of me." Lessar poked him in the cheek.

"It's that kind of attitude that lets people walk all over you," She told him, and then smiled. "But I supposed that is what makes you, you. I wouldn't have gotten this far if you weren't a pushover."

"Hey!"

"You know what I mean." Lessar laughed and wrapped her arm around his before slipping her fingers in between his. "It was a good thing in this case. So do we consider this our first date?"

"I suppose that would be appropriate." Touma conceded and looked around. "What do you want to now?"

"Enjoy ourselves!" Touma couldn't miss how innocent and happy her voice was, as she pulled him after her toward more attractions. It was like music to his ears.

They spent the rest of the day alternating between rides, games, and food stalls. At least now, Touma didn't have to be on all high speed rides. They did a little bit of everything, including more childish things like bumper cars. They had fun playing the games, even if they didn't win much. Lessar managed to win a teddy bear on a ring toss game after watching Touma's sixth try. Time seemed to fly by and, before they knew it, the sun began to set. Touma was the first to notice when he saw people slowly gravitating to the exits.

"We probably have time for one or two more things." Touma told Lessar.

"There's one we haven't been on yet." Lessar replied and looked out into the distance. Touma tracked her gaze and nodded.

"Okay, that's a good choice. Let's hurry before they try to kick us out."

"I'll like to see them try!" Still, she heeded his warning and the two of them ran toward the large Ferris wheel in the distance.

The two made it in time, much to their relief, as the two of them got in one of the cabins. It was one of the nicer ones where up to four people could get in. It also had four walls and a roof. It was completely solid on the bottom half, but the top was protected by glass to allow the riders to look out safely. Lessar jumped in first and had her face pressed up against the window the second the ride began to rotate.

"Aww," She cried in disappointment. "It's still too early and not dark enough to turn on all the city's lights."

"Be glad it's not worse," Touma advised her with a chuckle. "With my misfortune, I wouldn't have been surprised if it was under maintenance."

"You keep saying that," Lessar countered. "But I didn't see any _misfortune_ as you like to put it. In fact, you are dating me now. Boys at my old school would kill for that opportunity."

"I don't know," Touma continued, amused. "Some might say dating you is a kind of misfortune… ow!"

Lessar had punched him in the shoulder.

"That's what I thought." Lessar settled down and laid up against Touma. "I'm kind of tired; so this was a good way to end the day."

"You pretty much forced us to run between all the rides." Touma pointed out.

"The passes were only good for _one_ day!" Lessar retorted. "It was the only way to do everything!"

"I didn't say I didn't understand," Touma corrected himself. "I was only pointing out why you're tired."

"Then you can be my pillow while I enjoy the view." Lessar replied and stuck her tongue out at him.

"I can live with that," Touma said and relaxed once he knew Lessar wasn't planning anything. They simply enjoyed going around on the Ferris wheel. Everything was going great, until they reached the top for the third time.

The ride came to a grinding halt.

"What was that!?" Touma asked, as he sat up in alarm. Lessar pressed her face up against the glass and looked down.

"Can't tell for certain," She said and narrowed her eyes. "But I see the operator talking to someone. Maybe a fuse blew or something."

"So we're stuck up here," Touma moaned and joined Lessar to look down at the people below them. He could tell the passengers in the other cabins below them were in similar positions of suspense. "Looks like you may be right. No one else knows what happened and I don't see anything of note. No explosions or anything."

"Great," Lessar groaned. "I was looking forward to going back to your dorm and showing how lucky you are now that you're with me." She winked at him. "Take that however you want."

"No!" Touma said quickly. "Go slow, remember?"

"Hmph." Lessar crossed her arms, but didn't argue.

"Distinguished guests." A voice blared out of an intercom system in their cabin. "We regret to inform you there has been a slight malfunction on our ride. Please be patient while we correct the issue. There is no need for alarm, but we predict the wait will be about fifteen minutes. We apologize for the inconvenience."

"Looks like we _are_ stuck up here," Lessar reiterated. "At least we have a nice view."

"Silver lining." Touma laughed and looked out the window. "Heh, we are on top so no one can even see us."

This was his mistake.

Lessar's ears twitched and her grin grew.

In one fluid motion, while Touma was distracted looking out the window, she dived down into his lap.

"Huh… Lessar!" he cried, but it was too late.

"Finally!" Lessar cheered as Touma's pants were ripped open and she had a firm grip on his tender member. "You don't know how long I've wanted this!"

"This is too far!" Touma yelled and tried to push her off, but she remained strong. For some reason, it was like her lust was giving her enhanced strength. It was possible Touma was holding back for some reason, such as trying not to hurt her or possibly his subconscious wanted it. "Knock it off!"

"No!" Lessar refused and held on tightly. Her grip caused Touma to freeze as his greatest weakness became fully exposed. "I knew it was big," Lessar commented, her eyes sparkling and a thin trail of drool dripping down out of her mouth. "But it's so much more magnificent up close."

"Okay," Touma muttered. "You've seen it. How about stopping it here?"

"There's no need to be so shy," Lessar reassured him. "I bet guys would kill to have one this big. Seven, eight inches?" She flicked it with her free finger and Touma's entire body twitched. "Aww, look at how swollen it is. Was it holding everything back from earlier today, Lover Boy?"

"…No comment," Touma muttered, refusing to admit the truth. The way his body was betraying him only fueled his shame. His body was yelling at him to let Lessar do whatever she wanted. Only the part of his mind that was centered in logic was fighting to resist.

The problem was… it was losing.

"Let's ask your little man then," Lessar suggested. "I think he's more honest than you are." She leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on Touma's manhood.

He almost released everything right there when the soft velvet touched his skin.

"Argh!" Touma involuntarily let out and Lessar grinned up at him. "Please... we should stop now. I thought we agreed to take it slow."

"I am," Lessar told him and his cock twitched from her breath. "I just can't hold back right now. It's so exciting to do it here, knowing others are nearby, even if they can't see us. We have time… and I've wanted this for so long." Touma tried to speak again and she silenced him by planting another kiss on his trembling organ. "Because my feelings for you are real, I will promise you that I will never force you to have sex with me until you want too. Besides, I think this monster of yours will split me in half."

"W-what!" Stammered Touma.

"I… just… want to taste it…," Lessar panted and stuck her out tongue. With one fluid motion, she ran it up and down his penis.

Touma felt elated. Pleasure flew through his body and Lessar had only just started. His hands gripped the seat and his body stopped fighting against her attack.

"Your little man is so much more honest," Lessar teased and then turned her attention back to her desire. She kissed the head of his penis, but kept her eyes directed upwards toward Touma. When he made eye contact, he once against almost released and was barely able to hold back.

"Looks like someone is excited," Lessar giggled and licked her lips. A tiny bit of clear fluid was wiped away with her tongue and Touma's eyes widened in shock and, he hated himself for this, excitement. Her eyes were judging his every reaction and there was no way he would be able to resist now. "Do you want it?" she asked mischievously and blew him a kiss.

"I…" Touma groaned and took a deep breath. "Alright… Yes!"

Lessar moved instantly at his command.

Her lips parted and she engulfed the head of Touma's mighty sword in her mouth. The effect of her action was not lost on either of them. Touma's entire body jerked once as the warm, wet sensation covered his sensitive area. Shivers began to ripple across his spine as Lessar began to gently suck like a baby on a pacifier. Her tongue began to poke the head of his shaft. Touma's mind was being assaulted by pleasure he could never remember experiencing. She didn't change her speed at all, but her eyes moved up and stared at his face. It took Touma longer than he would care to admit for him to realize what she was doing.

What she was asking.

She wanted him to tell her what he wanted.

"Dang it," Touma half muttered, half groaned. "I'm going to hell." He took a deep breath and focused on preventing himself from releasing. Lessar would be sure to tease him mercilessly if he was a quick shot. "Take more…," he gasped.

"You womph my moth hat badly?" Lessar asked, his cock still in her mouth. Vibrations rippled through his member from her words and his lower body jerked again. Finally obliging his request, Lessar lowered her head further down and engulfed over half of his organ. The pressure on his dick increased on all sides as Lessar began to suck more vigorously. Her mouth was warm and wet while her tongue began to wrap around him like a snake. His manhood began to pulse and the pressure building up in his balls began to swell so much that it turned painful.

"Lessar…!" Touma gasped. "I'm… about… to…" He didn't need to finish his sentence for her to understand.

The pressure on his cock relaxed slightly as Lessar quit sucking so hard. To make up for this, she used her hand. One hand began to stroke up and down the rest of his organ as her lips retreated to near the head. Her hand began to pump harder and faster. The smooth sensation of her tiny fingers caused Touma's manhood to pulse even more. Her other hand began to gently caress Touma's balls, preventing them from stiffening up and holding back the flood. If Touma was a little more conscious to his surroundings, he might have been impressed at how Lessar could use both hands in a completely contradicting manner while still keeping his cock in her mouth.

At last, he could hold it no longer.

"It's coming…!"

"I'll take it all," Lessar told him and opened her mouth.

The lewd sight of her waiting for his load sent a rush of euphoria through him. The moment Lessar pumped his manhood once more, the flood gates opened. Pure white cum exploded out of his hose and shot into Lessar's awaiting mouth. A little bit of it hit her cheek before Touma fell back against his seat and began to pant loudly. His eyes fell on Lessar, who used a finger to wipe her cheek clean. When she noticed him staring, she stuck her finger in her mouth and began to suck it seductively.

Touma's desires almost prepared him for a second round at that moment.

"Ah," Lessar sighed. "That smell always makes me so dizzy. Heh." She giggled at him. "It was a much sweeter taste this time than your bathroom. Maybe because you're feeling better or maybe it was all the cotton candy we ate earlier."

"That… was… intense," Touma told her. His eyes betrayed his real emotions. The shame he was emitting was completely obvious to Lessar, who suddenly felt guilty.

"Listen," She told him and climbed up on the seat next to him. "I wouldn't have done that with just anyone. Sure, I tease people a lot, but I would only go this far with someone I really like." She leaned her head on his shoulder. "I also really liked it; we should do it more often."

"I… hate my body," Touma groaned while Lessar laughed. "I feel if I say anything besides yes, my balls will want to strangle me."

"Glad you're impressed at my technique," Lessar cooed and snuggled against him.

"I'm almost afraid to ask," Touma muttered. "But how did a girl your age learn that?"

"Internet," Lessar answered instantly.

"Internet?" Touma repeated.

"You can learn anything there." Lessar reassured him. "So when you're ready to take the last step, we should learn some moves to make it even more enjoyable." Touma turned and stared at her in surprise. "What? I told you I wasn't going to force that until you're ready."

"Yet you did this despite my protests."

"This is different and you enjoyed it."

"Can't argue with that," Touma muttered. Things were quiet for a few minutes. "Lessar, thanks."

"Thanks? You mean for that awesome-…"

"No." Touma interrupted quickly. "I meant for respecting my wishes… at least to some degree. I feel like you really want to do… er… more."

"I want a lot of things," Lessar admitted. "But I can't force that on you without pushing you away. That has to be completely consensual. Other things I can push you into… because it's obvious you want to do it. I just need to give you that push."

"Guess I should be thankful my cute girlfriend knows what I want before I do." Touma said sarcastically and chuckled slightly.

"Aww," Lessar cooed. "You think I'm cute?" She leaned up to kiss his cheek, but Touma intercepted her with his hand and pushed her back.

"No kissing until you brush your teeth!"

"Pervert!" Lessar accused. "Is that all boys think about!?"

"I don't want to hear that from you!"

"What's that supposed to mean!?"

"You're the biggest pervert here!"

"You know how rude that is to call a girl! Prepare for war, Lover Boy!" Lessar jumped at him and Touma began to defend himself when the ride jerked and began to move.

"Attention, guests. We appreciate your patience in this matter and we are pleased to announce the ride is back in operation. Again, we apologize for any inconvenience." Touma and Lessar froze and then looked into each other's eyes.

They burst out laughing as they began to descend.

* * *

Across Academy City, one girl was not nearly as happy.

Mikoto and Kuroko were sitting in their dorm room when their phones buzzed. Two friends of theirs sent them a couple selfies of the two of them having fun at the amusement park. Mikoto normally would skim them and then send a message back commenting on something. This time, she froze. Behind the two girls were a boy and a girl who she was quite familiar with. To make this worse, Lessar was snuggling against Touma, who didn't seem to mind. Mikoto began to spark up, much to her roommate's surprise.

 _I'm going to find out exactly what those two are!_

* * *

 **Feel free to leave a review, comment, suggestions, or ideas, I love reading them. If you have a question you wish I ask and would like a quick answer, feel free to message me directly. I try to respond to those within a day or two. Comments, I tend to respond to in the next chapter.**

 **SF88: ...huh...Dark's not gonna blame me for anything? Well, just in case, here's a preemptive 'fuck you' Dark.**

 **DB: He tried to change Lessar to Mugino but I stopped him. Hmm? Wow, I almost forgot. Mistakes are his fault.**


	4. Wet Pleasures: Part 1

**This chapter was supposed to come out during the first week of January. However, SilverFang got pretty sick and this was sidelined until he felt better. I found someone else to take up the slack while he gets back to his old self. Thank you FrodoFighter for jumping in. It looked like he did a good job but if you readers catch any issues, his fault. Or you can blame SilverFang, that's fine too. A new year requires something special, like updating a story I don't work on frequently. This story is fun in its own way and I think I finally came up with some plot to sprinkle in so it's not just random slice of life sections.**

 **Guest: Destati69 is around, but I think he gave up writing or is taking an extended hiatus.**

 **Botman: Bad, Bot. This story is rated M.**

 **linkjames24: Yep.**

 **St German: Yeah, really sad about that.**

 **Handsomistic1 chapter: Then he dies. Magical Index: Civil War is what would happen in ACIP. As this is not the same story, first come, first serve.**

 **Sergio644: Lessar wouldn't mind sharing occasionally, but I think she would prefer to officially be the only one. Heh, Lessar would tease Mikoto so much.**

 **Phoenix 7.49: Lessar threw herself at him, naked, and performed sexual acts to get him to notice her. It took a lot of work. Smut with plot. You don't see that much.**

 **Pericles of Cholargos: I… wouldn't doubt that.**

 **Writesbytes: Depends how you define soon.**

 **The crack shipping guy: Chapter 4 now.**

 **Disclaimer: Random people do not own Toaru Majutsu no Index or any of the characters. This story is rated M for a reason so no complaining if there is adult themes that may offender the younger viewing audience. I am not responsible for kids reading this because I put up rating and a warning.**

* * *

Touma was sitting on his table, trying to get as much summer homework done as possible before he was interrupted by something again, when his phone buzzed. He sighed, knowing whoever was calling was going to cause him to abandon his work. A quick glance only confirmed his suspicion.

"What does he want," Touma muttered, as he opened the message from his friend Motoharu Tsuchimikado.

 _Kami-yan! You'll never guess what happened._

 _What?_ Touma replied, typing.

 _Guess._

 _Just tell me._

 _No guess._

 _Fine. You got a girlfriend?_

 _No, smartass. Aogami got a bunch of tickets to that fancy waterpark. Get ready. We are meeting in an hour._

 _Don't I get a say in this?_

 _Nah. Perfect day to pick up some girls. With your luck, there will be a lot of girls that need saving._

"This guy," Touma growled.

"Who?" Lessar asked and Touma turned to the bed. Lessar had been reading a magazine until his words drew her attention.

"Just a friend of mine wanting something stupid," Touma replied dismissively.

"I see…" Lessar tilted her head slightly. "So… when do I get to meet your friends?"

"Huh?" The question surprised him.

"I was thinking," Lessar explained, sitting up and kicking her legs off the side of the bed. "Since we are dating and all, I should take the opportunity to meet your friends. You've met one of mine."

"Pretty sure Floris hates my guts," Touma pointed out and Lessar laughed.

"She'll get over it." Lessar waved her hand dismissively. "Besides, it's Bayloupe you need to be afraid of. She's kind of the mom of New Light." She hastily added that last line at the confused look on Touma's face. "Being the oldest, she always looked after us. Since we're dating, I'm sure she will want to meet you at least once."

"I guess that makes sense," Touma mumbled dryly.

"Relax, she won't bite." Lessar laughed again. "But in all seriousness, why not go with your friends and let me tag along. I won't be in Academy City forever and it would be fun to meet them. What are they planning?"

"Aogami bought some tickets to the water park," Touma answered. The second he said that, he knew they were going. Lessar's eyes went wide and she jumped off the bed instantly.

"That sounds awesome!" she cried and before Touma could react, she bolted over to him and embraced him in a constrictive hug. "The heat is horrible with your AC broken." Her cheek rubbed against his and he could feel a little perspiration.

"Well, when you put it that way…" Touma put his arm around her waist. "I'll let them know I'll go if you can come along." He suddenly remembered a piece of information Motoharu told him and he figured he should let Lessar know. It was doubtful she would care, but Touma preferred being honest. "My two friends merely want to go there to pick up girls. I haven't gotten around to telling them we are going out yet." He rubbed his forehead with his free hand. "They are going to be really jealous."

"Flattery will get you everywhere," Lessar informed him and rewarded him with a kiss on the cheek. She then let go of him and sprung up to her feet. "I need to get ready. Shower and get my swimsuit. So much to do. When are we leaving?"

"They want to meet up in an hour," Touma replied and she gaped at him.

"That's barely enough time if I hurry." She bolted into the bathroom and the door slammed behind her.

"By swimsuit you better mean a normal one and not that string abomination you had on earlier!" Touma called through the door.

"I got a simple one we've used for New Light events at the beach," Lessar reassured him. "I'll save the other one for some of our one on one time." Touma rolled his eyes at her answer, but secretly glad she was going to wear something normal. The last thing he needed was for Pierce and Motoharu to think he and Lessar were getting freaky all the time.

 _You could call that time at the amusement park getting freaky I suppose,_ he thought, as he started texting Motoharu back.

 _I can come if I can bring someone else along._

 _Index is in London though, so you picked up another freeloader?_

 _Little more complicated than that._ Touma felt himself smirking. _Easier to explain in person._

 _Whatever, it's fine. He has four tickets and Maika couldn't come due to work. See you two there._

"They said you could come!" Touma called out.

"Sweet! Are you okay with this?"

The door flew open and Lessar stepped out. Her appearance caused Touma to drop his phone in surprise, though it was mostly due to her outfit. It seems she did in fact have another swimsuit. This one was a lot more normal than the other one. It was a mostly red two piece bikini with blue strings that held it up around her back and over her neck. It wasn't conservative by any means, but it did cover enough that no one could say it was indecent. Touma's mouth fell open as Lessar twirled around. He hadn't been lying when he told Lessar there was a difference between swimsuits and underwear. However, this time he found himself captivated.

The thought that this girl before him was his actual girlfriend made everything more impressive.

"Like what you see?" Lessar asked, her voice dripping with smugness. She put a hand behind her head and shook her hips. Touma blinked and slammed his mouth shut before turning away.

"It looks… really nice," he admitted.

"You know," Lessar suggested lustfully. "We could not go and stay here to have some… fun."

"We have plenty of time for that," Touma replied hastily and then slapped a hand over his mouth. It was too late to take his words back.

"Ah, so you can't wait for later." Lessar licked her lips. "Well, then I'm fine with us having some fun at the pool." She stepped back into the bathroom. "Don't get me wrong." Her smile widened. "There will be a later."

Touma shivered as the bathroom door closed.

From a combination of anticipation and worry.

* * *

"So where are they?" Lessar asked, leaning up against Touma on a park bench outside the water park.

"They should have been here by now," Touma muttered, mostly annoyed but with a little bit of worry. "It's only ten after, we got plenty of time."

"Keeping a girl waiting," she huffed indignantly. Her arms cross as she pouted. "No wonder they are single."

"Try not to say that to them or you might make them cry," Touma warned amused.

Lessar was adorable when she pouted. It's just he couldn't say that out loud because of two reasons. First, it was embarrassing and, second, Lessar would take the opportunity to repay his compliment with skinship. While he wouldn't mind a little, the last thing he needed was his friends showing up with her on his lap and lips locked against his. Instead, Touma sighed and reached for his phone to see what the holdup was, when it buzzed.

"Speak of the devil." Touma opened his phone and read the short message.

 _Kami-yan, you bastard!_

"What the…?" Touma was aware Lessar was now looking down at his phone. Not sure what he did this time, the only option was to probe Pierce for more information.

 _What did I do?_

 _You know what you did._

"What did you do?" Lessar asked curiously. "Nothing happened since we left your dorm."

"That still surprises me," Touma admitted. "There's also a chance those two aren't actually mad and just want to keep me on edge.

 _Okay, not funny. Tell me where the hell you are._

 _We planned this to go pick up chicks and you bring decide to bring one instead. Bastard!_

"I thought you told them about me," Lessar said and raised an eyebrow.

"I did! I asked if you could come and that I would introduce you in person." Touma protested and Lessar rubbed her chin.

"I wouldn't care if your friends were picking up girls," she admitted. Touma chuckled under his breath.

"I figured you wouldn't," he admitted. "Shoot, you would probably give them advice. Bad advice, but still advice…ow!" Lessar glared at him and pinched his arm.

"My advice is based on life experience," Lessar huffed. "It's always great." Touma phone buzzed again and he looked down at it.

 _And now you're flirting with her in public. You suck!_

"Damn it!" Touma face palmed. "They're watching us." He glanced to his left and right but didn't see how friends.

"I don't know what they look like," Lessar reminded him. Her eyes also darted back and forth. "There's no one obviously spying on us. Have they done this before?"

"Probably." Touma didn't know for sure.

"Hmm." Lessar tapped a finger against her lips for a moment. "Then we have to draw them out to us," she finally said.

"You got an idea how to do that?" Lessar's devious smirk was all the answer he needed. "Fine. What do you have in mind?"

"They don't like public displays of affection, right?" Lessar questioned and Touma nodded.

"So what, we kiss or something?"

"Nah… well, we can. I would like that, but I had something else in mind." Touma raised an eyebrow. "Let's shock them."

"Er…" Touma was hesitant about what she meant by shock. What Lessar could do to shock someone was completely different from what a normal person would do. At least it would be different from shocking someone with actual electricity. Probably. He hoped that was the case.

"Don't make a scene," Lessar whispered as she put a hand on his arm. "Here's my idea. I'm going to stand up, stretch, and then I want you to smack my butt."

"….I must have misheard you," Touma said, after a long pause. "Can you say that again?"

"I want you to smack my butt," Lessar repeated.

"Why?!" Touma cried out and was quickly hushed by Lessar. A few people looked at him and then went on his way. "Are you nuts? I can't do something like that."

"Hey, it's consensual," Lessar explained. "Trust me, it will work."

"This isn't some plan of yours to try to get me to be more experimental?" Touma asked suspiciously.

"I'm hurt you would even consider that," Lessar answered, though she avoided eye contact. "It's not like you have to hit me hard. A quick swat. That's all you need. I mean, I wouldn't mind it harder if you wanted to…" She trailed off and grinned at him. Touma sighed and rubbed his face.

"Fine," he relented. "I'll trust you because we are actually dating." He took a deep breath. "Ready when you are."

Lessar laughed like he just told a joke and then sprung to her feet. She raised her arms into the air and arched her back as she stretched. Touma hesitated for a fraction of a second as the gravity of what he was about to do coursed through his brain. Lessar did give him permission and he had seen other boyfriends do that to their girls in public. Gritting his teeth, he opened his hand and swiped her ass with the palm. She jumped at the impact and Touma felt a weird combination of excitement and guilt at what he did. The feelings didn't last long though.

"How dare you show off!?"

Touma and Lessar turned as a boy with blue hair and a t-shirt with a popped up color bolted toward them. Before they could react, he grabbed Touma and put him in a headlock. The two of them struggled while Lessar watched with amusement etched on her face. From behind her, another boy approached, this one with blond hair, sunglasses, and a green shirt with white floral patterns. She turned and looked at him when he drew near.

"Did you expect anything else from Aogami?" The blonde haired boy asked Touma. "When you bring a cute loli as a date when you _knew_ what we would be doing?"

"She's even a cosplayer!" Pierce roared, tightening his grip on Touma's neck. "Look at the dragon tail!" Lessar looked down at her golden tail and flicked it around for show.

"Let… me…explain!" Touma was having a hard time breathing but finally positioned his center of gravity under his attacker. With a single flip, Touma threw him over his head and slammed him onto the ground. For good measure, a kick was added. "You were the ones who spring this up on me at the last moment. I was going to introduce you two to Lessar…"

"Hello!" Lessar greeted and waved to them. The smile on her face was more amusement at the predicament, rather than actually meeting them.

"…and she knows what you bastards wanted to do," Touma finished. "She even offered to help."

"I did," Lessar confirmed. "It sounds fun and I wanted to make a good impression on Kamijou's friends." Her using his name wasn't lost on Touma and he stared at her for a moment.

"This is Lessar," Touma introduced formally. "Lessar, these two are my… friends." He kicked Pierce again. "Sometimes. The one on the ground is Pierce Aogami. The guy next to you in Motoharu Tsuchimikado."

"Nice to meet you," Motoharu said and shook her hand. Lessar briefly gave him a funny look and then returned the gesture. "So, Lessar, where did you meet, Kami-yan?"

"Oh he visited my hometown and we ran into each other accidentally." That was completely true. Touma had gone to England right before Princess Carissa's coup and Lessar ran into them. "Then we got a little frisky playing cat and mouse. He won of course and then I followed him." Touma's ears burnt and he looked away. Technically, that was all true. It was just the way she said it made it sound sexual.

"At least there is one good thing to come about this," Pierce said, as he stood up and brushed himself off. There was no trace of anger left on his face. "Since this guy's taken, that means there will be some girls for the rest of us."

"Not going to go on and on about my harem?" Touma asked sarcastically.

"That's up to your girlfriend over here," Motoharu interjected, pointing to Lessar.

"There's no-…" Touma started to say, but Lessar interrupted.

"Eh, I might be willing to experiment." She winked at Touma, who froze in shock.

"Wow." Pierce looked impressed. "Going to have to hand it to you, Kami-yan. You found the perfect girl for you. She your Alpha?"

"What are you talking about?" Touma demanded.

"If we decide to let a few more girls join us," Lessar said seriously. "I'm in charge, for sure."

"I like her," Motoharu said to Touma. "She gets it."

"She pretty much does whatever she wants," Touma muttered with a sigh and Lessar grabbed his hand with hers.

"You know you like me being forward, Lover Boy," Lessar told him. Touma looked away and his friends laughed. It was true. Touma would never get the nerve to ask a girl like her out. She had to throw herself at him multiple times for it to sink in.

"So," Touma wanted to change the topic of conversation before things got bad. "We going in?" He gesture to the water park.

"That eager to see me in my swimsuit again?" Lessar teased. "I took your lecture to heart, you know?"

"What lecture?" Motoharu asked curiously and Touma saw the perfect opportunity for some pay back.

"Lessar, here," Touma began. "Didn't know the erotic differences between underwear and swimsuits." Pierce's and Motoharu's mouths fell open.

"You told her about their primary function, right?" Motoharu demanded.

"Sure did."

"Then you made sure to point out the sacred gift of finally revealing their underwear," Pierce added seriously.

"Couldn't lecture her without it."

"Okay! Okay!" Lessar crossed her arms in irritation. "I fixed my mistake." Touma chuckled at her expression and enjoyed his revenge.

"Which also begs to question," Pierce continued. "Kami-yan, you saw her underwear?"

"Umm…" Touma looked away and refused to answer.

"Traitor!" Motoharu and Pierce declared. Motoharu stuck out his leg and Pierce pushed Touma onto the ground.

"While we are alone without girlfriends, you go and lose your V-card," Pierce declared angrily.

"You idiots are missing several steps!" Touma roared back and kicked them in the shins from the ground.

"So you didn't deflower this innocent girl?" Motoharu asked.

"I haven't done anything wrong!" Touma growled, bouncing up to his feet.

"You guys are misunderstanding," Lessar agreed, standing between them. Things were going too far. More than she expected. There was just supposed to be some teasing and name calling. "We haven't done _that_ yet. He's seen my underwear because I had to make sure he actually paid attention to my advances. It took me forever to get him to agree to go out."

"That… makes a lot of sense," Pierce admitted. "He's way too dense to notice girls liking him."

"He could have gone out with all those girls he saves every day," Motoharu added.

"You guys think because I help someone, they want to immediately jump me," Touma muttered.

"Keep living in denial," Motoharu replied. "You got a girl now, so it doesn't matter."

"Besides," Pierce continued. "They would leave as soon as they realize how small he is. Can't satisfy any girl with that."

"Asshole," Touma said through gritted teeth. "Don't be jealous of my… wow I can actually say this… luck."

"Cue lightning strike in the pool," Motoharu commented and the three guys laughed. Lessar listened interestingly. She wanted to get to know Touma's friends and she had limited male friends herself besides some classmates in earlier years. Their interactions were teaching her a lot about male bonding. However, there was one thing she couldn't let stand."

"The reason we haven't gone all the way yet," Lessar stated, the corners of her mouth twitching. "Was because I saw the size of his package. I'm worried it's going to split me in half, literally." The guys froze at her words and she walked into the park alone, trying not to laugh and unable to keep her face from smiling.

Touma was the first to break out of the stunned silence and turned to his friends, who were still staring at him in shock.

"If you guys try to get a glimpse in the locker rooms here, I _will_ kick your ass."

* * *

"Why are you here?!"

Lessar had just stepped into the female changing rooms and began to whip off her clothes. To her displeasure, this park didn't have coed ones. As she was reaching for her bag with her swimsuit, a familiar voice spoke up behind her. Lessar turned around with a huge smile on her face.

"Sparky!" Lessar cheered. "I didn't know you would be here!" Then her expression grew more subdued. "And why can't I be here? This is a waterpark and I had a ticket." Her eyes traveled up and down Mikoto's dark blue school swimsuit and smirked.

"You know what I-…"

"She's right, onee-sama," Kuroko interjected, stepping up next to Mikoto. "Regardless of your feelings for each other, she has a right to purchases tickets for this establishment." Unlike Mikoto, Kuroko was wearing a very revealing maroon micro bikini that hardly covered anything.

"I know," Mikoto muttered in a combination of guilt and irritation.

"How are you Lessar?" Kuroko asked. "Are you here with friends?"

"I'm doing great," Lessar answered. "And I'm here with my _boyfriend_ and some of his friends." She made sure to emphasize the word for Mikoto, who gritted her teeth. "Speaking of…" She threw off her bra without the slightest bit of shame and started sliding into the upper half of her red and blue bikini. Kuroko didn't seem fazed, but Mikoto diverted her eyes.

"Are you and the ap…Kamijou-san still going strong?" Kuroko asked.

"Oh, definitely." Lessar made the OK sign with her hand. "We got to know each other intimately." She smiled. It was mostly sincere with a tiny bit of maliciousness. She held up a hand on one side of her mouth to whisper to Kuroko. "I'm learning all his preferences. Turns out, there's a big difference for guys between swimsuits in underwear."

"Really?" Kuroko asked and leaned forward in a whisper. "Think it's the same for girls? I've been trying in a swimsuit with no success."

"No one needs you two comparing notes," Mikoto sighed, pulling Kuroko away. "Come on. Saten-san and Uiharu-san are waiting for us."

"Good luck!" Lessar called out, aware the other customers could hear her. "Don't get too frisky in the pool you too. Electricity may be kinky, but there are children about!" Mikoto's faced flushed crimson in a combination of anger and embarrassment. She ran off, dragging Kuroko with her, who was imagining the scene and drooling a little.

Laughing to herself, Lessar finished changing and left the locker room.

* * *

"You took longer than I thought you would," Touma said to Lessar when she approached.

"Aww," she cooed. "You missed me."

"Nah," Touma lied and tried to play it off. "Worried about what kind of trouble you get into when you are out of my sight."

"Sounds like someone just wants me within arm's length all the time," Lessar retorted, playing the game better than Touma ever could. She pressed her body up against him. "Have I spoiled you too much?" Touma chuckled awkwardly and looked away. Lessar took the opportunity to poke his abs with a finger.

"If you two are done flirting," Motoharu said, his sunglasses glinting. "It's time to hit the road and see if we can score!"

"Without Kami-yan attracting all the girls," Pierce agreed. "We have a chance."

 _Doubt it,_ Touma thought. _I've seen how you two flirt and it's going to end with a long of handprints on your face._

The first thing their group did was head for the water slides. The park had so many different kinds and different heights. Some you could just jump down while others used mats. There was one that was similar to a whirlpool, where you ended up spirally around an upside down dome. Eventually, you fall into a small pool when you slow down and reach the center. After they went on about a dozen different water slides, Lessar grabbed his hand and dashed for the tallest one that had several warnings it wasn't for kids.

"I'll meet you at the bottom!" Lessar called back over her shoulder as she slid in and her voice echoed back. She zipped out of sight instantly.

"Next," the life guard said and Touma gulped. They were really high up. Gathering his nerve, he tucked his feet together and slid down. After about three feet, the drop hit and his speed increased exponentially.

"Holy shit!" Touma yelled and then slammed his mouth shut as he reached the bottom and hit a pool of water. It took a few moments to right himself before he could swim to the end. A hand reached down to help him out and he looked up. Lessar was standing in front of the sun, laughing, while helping him out so the next person could go. "That was… fun. How fast did we go?"

"Nearly 100 kilometers per hour," Lessar replied.

"Yeeeaaahhh, probably won't go on that again." Lessar laughed and patted his arm.

"Me either. Those steps were a killer. How about we get a raft and go along the river?" She pointed and Touma turned. The river was just a ravine in the ground that navigated the entire water park that people could use rafts along the entrance/exit ramps and just float along to rest or look at the attractions. "They even have rafts for two people."

"Okay," Touma conceded and looked around. "Where did Pierce and Tsuchimikado go?" Lessar shrugged.

"They asked a couple girls in line out and got rejected," she informed him. "Then they ran off."

"Let's keep an eye out for them or they might cause trouble," Touma warned."

"More trouble than me?" Lessar asked.

"No one's more trouble than you."

"How rude."

She elbowed him in the side as they boarded a two person inner tube raft and started floating off down the river. Touma positioned himself so he was sitting a little closer to the middle and Lessar could lean up against him. It took a few minutes to position themselves and they almost capsized twice. Eventually, they worked out the balance and Lessar was half lying in his lap with her legs dangling off the edge.

"This is nice," Lessar mused, looking up at the sky. "I'm so glad I followed you here. Back home, I couldn't relax like this."

"Is being a magician that stressful?" Touma asked.

"Besides all the competition between groups?" Lessar explained. "Right now, New Light doesn't have a good reputation with the church. We helped the second princess start a coup. Even if she betrayed us and we helped the Queen, it doesn't change the fact our involvement started all of this." Her expression grew strained and she looked guilty. "I have to confess. When I first chased after you, a part of me wanted you to come back to England for two reasons. One, I truly believed your hand would help protect my home." She paused. "Even when they branded us a traitor, it didn't change that I did what I thought was best for England at the time."

"A lot of people do that," Touma reassured her, patting her head softly to cheer her up. "Carissa and the knights believed that. It's tough to know how right or wrong your actions will be in the long run. I rarely know what my actions will end up causing, but I try to do the right thing. If someone's suffering and I can do something, I will."

"Heh, such a hero." Lessar couldn't help chuckling for a moment and then her smile faded. "The second reason is a lot more selfish." Touma wanted to say something. Experience, however, told him to wait and let her explain when she was ready. "I thought, after everything you did… The church would also want you around. If I managed to convince you to leave the science side and come back to England, they would go easy on me and New Light." Touma's eyes widened as he looked down at her.

For one of the few times he could remember, Lessar was the one who was diverting her eyes.

The guilt and self-loathing was obvious.

"There was no way the church would try to get rid of us if you were part of our group," Lessar continued, still not meeting his eyes. "I'm pretty sure Bayloupe knew that at first and is the reason she let me go without much issue. Our time in Russia though? Pushed all that from my mind. I really just want to be with you." She finally looked up. "Are you mad? I can understand if you hate me."

"I'm not mad," Touma said slowly. "Just surprised." He sighed and looked up at the sky. "You were willing to give up your own life to save your family. If it hadn't turned out the way you hoped, you would be the one suffering, not me." He lifted his hand and gently patted her head again. "You aren't the same now as back then. We like each other and want to see what will happen. There's no need to dwell in the past when we should be looking forward." He smiled at her. "Where's the lucky and teasing Lessar I know?"

"She's really comfortable and doesn't want to surprise you," Lessar huffed, though her pleasure was evident from her smile. "I mean, if you fell off, I would too."

"Fall off?" Touma mused, leaning back.

"Don't you dare," Lessar warned.

"I think I'm slipping," Touma said, pretending to panic.

"I'm lying right next to your bits," Lessar pointed out. "If I fall, I'm grabbing anything I can reach to save myself." Touma froze and she laughed evilly.

"Truce?" Touma asked.

"Truce," Lessar agreed, snuggling against him and letting his hand rest on her stomach. "Enough dark talk today then and just have fun?"

"Sounds good," Touma agreed and then the corners of his mouth twitched. "Want to see if we can find my friends and watch them blow it trying to pick up girls?"

"Definitely!" Lessar agreed instantly. "That's sure to be worth a few laughs." She slowly sat up, careful not to capsize them. "Any idea where they are?"

"Probably near the wave pool," Touma suggested. "More people there." He raised his head up a little to check the direction of the river. "We'll pass right by and we can get off there."

"How much help do they need?" Lessar asked. "Look wise, they seem to have the stuff. Girls should be going up to them if they just stand around."

"It's more of… when they open their mouths." Touma tried to explain. "Most girls aren't as… expressive as you."

"You mean they're boring," Lessar suggested.

"Yes. Let's go with that." Lessar pinched him lightly in the leg for his smart mouth.

* * *

"Ooo." Lessar winced. "That had to have hurt."

"That was, what? Fifth girl that slapped him?" Touma counted on his fingers.

"And they all aim for the same spot," Lessar added. "Do all girls in Academy City have some kind of mind link?"

"Probably." Touma shrugged.

The two of them eventually located Motoharu and Pierce. It wasn't hard at all. They just had to listen for a girl yelling at someone angrily and follow the sound. Once they found Touma's friends, they stayed back and watched with a combination of amusement and sympathy. They couldn't get close enough to hear everything without being discovered, but they caught enough of the conversation to understand the slapping was necessary. Motoharu seemed to prefer younger girls and told them they could call him onii-chan. Pierce on the other hand, didn't seem to have a type. He went after any girl he came across.

He went after anyone who could give him the time of day.

"They are optimistic, I'll give them that." Lessar crossed her arms and tilted her head. "Kind of reminds me… of me. If they keep pushing forward, they will eventually find someone."

"Or the cops," Touma pointed out and she laughed.

"They aren't doing anything illegal," Lessar informed him reasonably. "I think? Not sure of all Academy City's laws. Pretty sure I'm breaking more being an unauthorized intruder." Touma looked at her and she whistled innocently. Her eyes suddenly widened and she grabbed Touma's arm and pointed with her free one. "Look, they're going at it again."

"Who they going for?" Touma asked, seeing around four possible girls they could target.

"Looks like that girl sunbathing,"

Touma followed where Lessar was indicating and saw a very attractive girl lying on her back in a two piece black swimsuit with sunglasses. The girl had a tall and slender figure with long soft tea-colored hair. With a well-endowed chest, Touma wouldn't be surprised if she was a model. The girl appeared to be alone or, at the very least, her companions weren't nearby. Touma stared at the girl until he felt a sharp poke in his side. He jumped slightly and turned to Lessar, why was glaring at him.

"Looking at other girls with your girlfriend right next to you is bad manners," she huffed.

"Sorry," Touma apologized. "But you were the one who pointed her out." Lessar appeared to have been correct, as his friends were approaching the girl. They stopped for only a moment to play a game of rock-paper-scissors. Motoharu won.

"She's way out of their league," Lessar continued. "If they couldn't get normal girls to go out with them, she's not going to. I wouldn't be surprised if she's seen stuff." She pulled Touma after her and the two of them moved closer, hiding behind a group of vending machines to avoid detection.

"How do you tell?" Touma asked. "She's not a magician, right?"

"Just a hunch," Lessar answered and shrugged. "You learn to trust hunches in my line of work." She stared at the girl for a moment. "Nah, don't think she's one. Might be wrong, but pretty sure."

"Then let's watch," Touma whispered.

"You just want to see them get slapped again," Lessar whispered back, amused.

"You know it. I deal with those two on a nearly daily basis." They grew silent as Motoharu was the first one to approach the girl.

"Hello!" Motoharu greeted and the girl's head tilted ever so slightly to indicate she noticed him. "What's a beautiful girl doing here all by herself? Surely that can't be." The girl reached up and lowered her sunglasses slightly so they could see her brown eyes.

"Oh, you have _got_ to be kidding me."

"No joking here," Motoharu replied. "I only wanted to get to know a beautiful girl!"

"Get lost if you know what's good for you," the girl replied and moved her sunglasses back up.

"Come on," Motoharu pushed and Touma face palmed. "It's only natural for a guy to be interested in a gorgeous beauty like you. How about you and I spend the day together?"

"I'm not going to repeat myself," the girl told him, displeasure etched in her voice.

"Mugino?" Motoharu turned to see two other girls walking up to her. "Is this loser bothering you?"

"Wow!" Motoharu declared and zipped away from the first girl to meet the second. The new girl was blonde, maybe partially French ancestry, and was wearing a revealing orange ribbon style swimsuit that barely covered her moderately sized chest. At least the lower half appeared somewhat normal. "A beautiful foreign loli in the flesh! You sudden presence is like the sun rising in the morning. A welcome relief that breaks the darkness."

"W-what?!" stammered the girl. "Basically, who do you think you are talking to be like that?! It's not like I want your attention. Baka!"

"A beautiful foreign _tsundere_ loli," Pierce added, appearing out of nowhere next to him. "Such a rare sight!"

"Who the hell are you?!" The girl yelled.

"Hahaha." The third girl next to the blonde one had short brown hair and a simple two piece pink bikini. "They super got your number, Frenda." She wasn't nearly as well-endowed as the other two.

"Shut it!" Frenda growled back. "Let's beat up these losers and be done with it."

"But they called you beautiful," The girl pointed out, smirking. "Shouldn't you thank them?"

"Don't worry," Pierce reassured the last girl. "Small breasts are great too. You might not be able to pull off the sexy teacher look like her." He jabbed a thumb at the girl called Mugino. "But Dominatrix outfits are made for girls of all sizes."

"Maybe an elementary school outfit," Motoharu suggested. "Maximize the cuteness?"

A long silence followed their pronouncements.

"They're going to die," Touma and Lessar whispered together from their hiding place.

Both of the girls turned to the first one, who was actually sitting up on the bench now.

"Okay," Mugino relented. "Go ahead."

Everything happened in an instant.

The brown girl pulled back her hand and delivered a punch into Pierce's gut. The force of the impact lifted him off the ground and sent him flying into the deep end of the wave pool. The blonde girl, Frenda, spun around on one foot and delivered a kick in between Motoharu's legs. Motoharu collapsed on the ground and she kicked him again. This time, the force sent him rolling into the pool.

"Wow," Frenda said, dusting her hands off. "I know we get hit on a lot, but those perverts were on a different level."

"Think they super learned their lesson?" The brown haired girl asked. A voice from the pool informed them, no, they had not.

"You can hit me again anytime!"

"That's it! They are super dead!" The brown girl jumped into the pool, followed by Frenda. Mugino on the other hand, laid back down and went back to sunbathing. She had no stake in the other girls' antics. While the boys were idiots, they had only complimented her. Touma and Lessar looked at each other for a moment.

Then they burst out laughing.

"That was worth every second," Lessar finally managed to say after calming down.

"Come on," Touma gestured for her to follow him. "Let's go make sure they aren't dead." The two of them walked around the pool, following the sounds of boys antagonizing two girls.

Little did Touma know, he and Lessar were being watched. One pair of eyes was of a young girl who was trying very hard to keep her ability in check. Lessar would have been aware of her. The next person watching them was an older woman with stars in her eyes. Neither Touma nor Lessar knew about her. The last pair of eyes was focused solely on Lessar. Out of all three, these were the most malevolent.

They resembled a predator.

* * *

 **Feel free to leave a review, comment, suggestions, or ideas, I love reading them. If you have a question you wish I ask and would like a quick answer, feel free to message me directly. I try to respond to those within a day or two. Comments, I tend to respond to in the next chapter.**

 **DB: I had to have a Mugino cameo to get SilverFang to review this chapter** **and then he gets sick before he can. FrodoFighter is helping out until he feels better.**


	5. Wet Pleasures: Part 2

**Well, I was inspired to continue this. Truth be told, the main reason I do this now is there is not nearly enough stories with Lessar as the main character. Most people don't know her and those that do use her just have her as a guest. The world needs more Lessar. The smut part is just to give me more options because things get wild around her. Other than that, sorry if the grammar and structure isn't quite as good. Silverfang has a lot of RL stuff going on and I couldn't use him. My backup beta reader has also been sick lately, so yeah. Not a lot of luck and most updates will probably be delayed for a bit.**

 **The crack shipping guy: No sex here. This is a wholesome story.**

 **Mr. X: I like to imagine Frenda has half-French, half-Japanese. I don't believe Touma met the ITEM girls.**

 **Sergio644: Lessar doesn't get embarrassed easily, so they can have fun. I'm sure Pierce will be fine. He seems durable from all those punches with Seiri.**

 **Anon: You got one of the three right.**

 **botman69420: So you tell me on discord a lot.**

 **anand891996: Side project. It won't be as long as my main ones.**

 **ArmoredCoreNineBall: That's what I've been aiming for. I don't want just sex scenes. That gets old really quickly. I want something that happens naturally, has some excitement, and the sex scenes only enhance the plot. Vast majority of the fic will be teen or less. If you want pure smut, doujins exist for that reason. Lessar and the Delta Force will probably have more adventures.**

 **IllusionBreaker: Thanks.**

 **Writesbytes: I do try.**

 **Syaoran Li Clow: I put Shizuri Mugino in there to tempt my Beta reader to review this.**

 **Healthcare: Touma doesn't even have to know the girls' names. They just have to be there and hilarity ensues. Maybe one of the other members of the Delta Force can get a girlfriend?**

 **AznPuffyHair: Nah, there's no need for boring canon events. It's more fun this way.**

 **Disclaimer: Random people do not own Toaru Majutsu no Index or any of the characters. This story is rated M for a reason so no complaining if there is adult themes that may offender the younger viewing audience. I am not responsible for kids reading this because I put up rating and a warning.**

* * *

It was around noon that Touma and Lessar, feeling a little peckish, grabbed a couple hotdogs. Motoharu and Pierce were hiding, as they refused to learn their lesson, and now had to face the wrath of those two girls. Rolling his eyes at their antics, Touma looked across the table where Lessar was seated at. This was his first mistake. The second Lessar caught him looking, she grinned devilishly and licked her lips.

Then she slid the hotdog out of the bun and into her mouth.

"Do you have to do that?" He asked, trying to look away. His eyes refused to cooperate completely. What made it awkward was that it wasn't that long ago Lessar had performed the same action on him during their Ferris wheel ride and the motion hit a little too close to home. His legs crossed instinctively to hide his body's reaction. A completely natural reaction because he was a healthy teenage boy. No matter what anyone said.

He wasn't able to control the mild blush on his face.

"Just teasing." Lessar said with a smirk at his reaction. She slid the hotdog back into its bun and started to eat her meal normally. "I'm having too much fun to cause you to run away."

"Being a magician so young and on your own must be tough," Touma said, changing the topic and trying to ignore his body's reaction to Lessar's teasing.

"Some days." Lessar smiled at him. "It helps having people who care about you. Floris, Lancis and Bayloupe are my sisters, even if we aren't related by blood. There were tough times but we all got through it." She must have noticed something in his expression because she quickly continued. "Don't get me wrong, I've had a pretty good life. Went to school, made friends, and manipulated boys because I developed early." She said gesturing towards her chest with another little smirk, with Touma following the motion of her hand and then just as quickly attempting to avert his gaze, followed by a mild glare of annoyance.

Lessar chuckled once more at his reaction.

She then gestured to the water park around them. "You know, while England does have a lot of stuff to do, water parks are rare. The weather is cooler so there are limited opportunities to go and they are expensive."

"So when I told you about my friends winning these tickets…"

"I knew we had to go."

"Well, glad our first date since officially going out was to your liking." Touma said, and then blinked. "Man, it feels weird to say that. Me, going out with a girl that's not just a fake date for some reason."

"You sell yourself short," Lessar commented, sucking the last bit of soda from her cup. "Takes someone pretty amazing to do what you did in England."

"I was just there to watch over Index when everything sort of fell apart." Touma admitted. "That's the kind of bad luck that happens around me."

"Like the air conditioning breaking?" Lessar asked wearily.

"Breaks down every few days." Touma replied equally wearily.

"Aww!" She slammed her head on the table. "Guess I'll put a cooling rune on the ceiling or something."

"You… can do that?" Touma asked hesitantly.

"Sure. Most of New Light's magic is based on Norse mythology. Like our Steel Gloves based on several of Thor's magical tools. Using Celtic runes is pretty simple. If it's not too complicated, it would last a long time on your ceiling with only an occasional recharge." Her eyes narrowed though she smirked at him. "Assuming you don't touch it."

"So it would just create cold air? Wouldn't it get cold if you just left it on?"

"I would make it so it would regulate temperature. Like a thermostat that doesn't rely on electricity."

"What are the odds that it would malfunction?" Touma asked. "The last thing we need is to wake up with everything covered in ice."

"Unless I write the rune wrong, nothing," Lessar explained. "If I write it wrong, it would malfunction the second I activated it."

"Would the roof of my dorm blow up?"

"No… probably. There might be a small explosion."

"Then I think the answer will be no. Unless the temperature becomes unbearable."

"Then we can just get naked." Lessar pointed out and Touma rolled his eyes.

"Listen." He said seriously. "If it's too hot, we aren't going to have any skin contact. It would feel disgusting."

"You do have a point," Lessar admitted, setting her empty drink cut down. "I'm a professional, so a simple rune won't cause any problems. We both need it. Summer just started and it's only going to get worse."

"Fine, but you better take responsibility if something happens. I can't afford repairs." Touma wiped some sweat off his forehead. "I have told you this before, I'm not really that well off-…"

"And I shouldn't expect extravagant outings," Lessar interrupted. "I remember. It's not a big deal. I told you we weren't well off either. Bayloupe did what she could, but most of our money was from random jobs that gave a big influx of cash. We had to stretch it because we never knew when we would get another chance. I didn't know when I was younger and remember being kind of bratty to her about not getting me stuff I wanted."

"All kids go through a selfish phase," Touma said with a shrug. "Back when they didn't understand how money works." Lessar giggled at this. "We all grow up at some point."

"Oh? Do you think I'm grown up?" Lessar said, a teasing grin making its way onto her face.

She then leaned forward, pressing her arms against her body emphasizing her cleavage, giving Touma quite the eyeful, and making him feel thankful for the swimsuit that she wore covering up the more dangerous bits of her.

"I think you try to prove you are grown up," Touma explained to her, after finally managing to avert his eyes. "Even when you don't need to. You've seen things a lot of people haven't at a young age and forced you to mature in some ways. Yet you are still a young girl and you need to remember that."

Lessar tilted her head at his answer and she sat back down in silence, her eyes losing focus slightly.

Feeling a little bad at allowing a bit of his annoyance to show, he continued, "Listen. All I'm saying is it's okay to be yourself and not try to act like something you're not."

"Hmm." Lessar tapped her cheek. "Then can I ask you a question?"

"Huh? Sure."

"What's with you and Sparky? Ex-girlfriend?"

Touma choked on his drink.

"W-what brought this up?"

"She's here with her friends. I ran them into them in the changing room. Look, they're over there."

Before Touma could stop her, she stood up and waved over to Mikoto, Kuroko, the girl Touma vaguely remembered being called Saten, and a girl with flowers in her hand. It only took a second for them to notice Lessar's obvious attempt at getting their attention. It was almost like Mikoto was watching them. It didn't take much persuasion for her to get up. Kuroko had stood up too, but Mikoto did a gesture for her to stay. As she walked over, Touma could see her friends were whispering to each other.

"What do you need?" Mikoto asked, after reaching their table. She was wearing a black school style swimsuit that didn't show off really anything, except being skin tight.

"Sit down, have a seat." Lessar told her scooting over. Against her better judgement, Mikoto sat down, her eyes darting over to Touma for a second.

"Sorry about anything she says in advance." Touma said quickly.

"So she's like that today." Mikoto sighed.

"Pretty much."

"Hey!" Lessar protested indignantly. In all fairness, both of them knew her well enough to foresee how this conversation was going to end. "I'm right here. All I was asking was what the relationship between you two is." Touma face palmed and Mikoto's mouth fell open.

"What did you tell her?" Mikoto demanded, rounding on Touma.

"That we were friends," Touma responded evenly. "That was all."

"Oh."

A weird look appeared on her face at his words. Relief was obviously there. She was worried about what Touma would say about her. A friend was a lot better than some other possibilities. However, she didn't seem completely satisfied with just friends. It was like she wanted something more. It wasn't a lie that they had been through a lot together. He had saved her life before after all. Her face quickly grew passive as she turned to Lessar, who noticed every detail.

Touma unfortunately did not.

"Yes," Mikoto agreed stiffly. "We are… _friends._ " Lessar's eyes sparkled at her words.

"Think you can go and get some sunscreen?" She asked Touma suddenly.

"Huh?" Touma was taken aback from the question appearing out of nowhere.

"Have to reapply it constantly," Lessar reminded him. "Can't have my fair skin getting burned."

Touma's eyes lingered on her suspiciously. He knew leaving Lessar alone with Mikoto was a bad idea. Lessar was bound to say something suggestive that would cause Mikoto to overreact. However, as she was now his girlfriend, he really needed to trust her more. It wouldn't take long to grab the sunscreen from their locker and it was a reasonable request. They pretty much finished eating and sunscreen _did_ need to be reapplied. He needed it too.

"Okay." He relented. "I'll be right back."

"You don't like me." Lessar stated the second Touma was out of earshot.

"W-what?!" Mikoto stammered. "Why would you say that?"

"Drop the act," Lessar continued, crossing her arms. "We both know you're upset that I'm dating Lover Boy and not you."

"There's no way I would go out with him!" Mikoto replied forcefully, her face growing bright red.

"Then why have you been glaring at me every time we pass?" Lessar asked. "He may not have noticed, but I pay attention when someone's staring daggers at me."

"I-It's… because you keep making a scene and all those comments." Mikoto tried to defend herself. "I can't help but think about it. Like I said, we are friends, so if I think you are taking advantage of him-…"

"Which I am not," Lessar huffed indignantly. "I was just the one who actually expressed my feelings for him."

"I d-don't have feelings like that for him." Her bright red face contrasted her words.

"The thing is, since you are his friend, I refuse to be one of those girlfriends who has to control every aspect of their boyfriend's life." Lessar shook her head. "Seen that before and never works out. So I'm not going to tell you not to see him, hang out with him, save people, whatever. I have nothing against you, Sparky. I actually kind of like you and hope we could hang out while I'm here."

Mikoto sensed a but coming and was stunned when one didn't.

"That's… surprisingly mature of you." Mikoto commented impressed. Lessar puffed out her chest proudly.

"Now, if you want to get naughty with us, I wouldn't mind a third person occasionally."

"WHAT?!"

"What did you say, Lessar?" Touma asked exasperatedly, shooting over to the table after hearing Mikoto shout. Mikoto opened her mouth and then diverted her eyes, as her face flushed crimson. "You okay, Misaka? Your face is kind of red. Are you drinking enough?"

"I'm fine, idiot!" Mikoto cried out, before he could do something like put his hand over her forehead.

"If you can insult me, you must be." Touma chuckled as her face grew even redder. "Ready to go, Lessar?"

"Sure am!" Lessar bounded to her feet, started to follow Touma, before stopping and turning around. "Remember what I said, Sparky. Also, try to wear something that shows a little more skin. Guys like that." She dragged Touma after her as Mikoto sparked up in suppressed rage and embarrassment. Once she calmed down, she marched over to her friends.

"How dare she say I should dress more revealing?" She muttered to herself as she sat down.

"Oh but you should!" Kuroko said, catching her words, and launching into a tirade over the benefits of more revealing clothing, leaving Mikoto to curse Lessar and her stupid comments.

* * *

"Do you have to antagonize her like that?" Touma grumbled, as Lessar laid down on a plastic bench under a large umbrella.

"It's a girl thing. You wouldn't understand." Lessar glanced back at him, her head resting on her arms. "You should be more worried when we are unusually polite to each other."

"Girls are weird." Touma said, shaking his head. "I'm never going to understand you."

"Guys have been trying for years with no luck." She laughed. "Don't feel bad."

"At least explain why I have to put sunscreen on you," Touma told her. "You put it on in the morning."

"It's a lot easier for someone else to apply it to my back," Lessar explained. "Unless you want me to ask someone else." She looked around. "There are a couple guys over there. I bet they would be willing-..."

"I'll do it," Touma interjected immediately and she laughed again. "So manipulative…."

"It's really just a privilege for a girl having a boyfriend." While this was true, Lessar was aware Mikoto was continuing to watch them from a distance. Being fully aware of her gaze, Lessar wanted to show off a little. What better way to do so with some teasing? "Come on. You know you want to run your wet hands all over me." A smirk was plastered on her face.

"I think it's a bad sign I'm getting used to your humor." Touma sighed and squirted some sunscreen on his hand. He used his free hand to push all her long black hair to the side and started at the base of her neck. The second he touched her, her body jerked.

"Eep!" She quickly slammed a hand over her mouth.

"What's wrong!?" Touma asked alarm. "Are you okay?"

"Wasn't expecting it to be so cold," Lessar replied and then shook her head. "Go ahea-… wait." She reached back and untied the back of her bikini.

"What are you doing?" Touma demanded, in a combination of embarrassment and worry. He noticed someone glancing over at them and purposely positioned himself so they couldn't see.

"It makes it easier for you to apply the sunscreen evenly," Lessar explained unabashed. "I'm lying down, so it's not like anyone will see anything."

"I wish you would warn me when you do something like that." Touma muttered.

"Then I wouldn't get to see your cute reaction."

Touma rolled his eyes and began to apply the sunscreen to her back again. It was the first time he got a really good look at it. Lessar wasn't the biggest girl around, but by running his heads along her back, he could feel her toned lithe muscles under her skin. It made sense once he thought it about it. The first time they met he chased her across a city. All that running around proved she was fit. Being a magician really was tough. While he continued slowly moving down her back, he thought about asking a few questions about some of her work. There was just one problem.

Lessar was moaning under her breath in a very suggestive manner. And it was taking some work on Touma's part not to react to it.

He was kneeling over her so if he lost control, there was a good chance she would notice his condition. Knowing her, she might try something in public before remembering they were planning to take it slow. His ears burned as he began to reach the top of her butt. He paused for a moment, debating. It wasn't something he would normally do. Dating Lessar tended to bring him out of his comfort zone though. Lessar noticed his hesitation and began to push herself up when Touma gritted his teeth and made the rash decision.

He rubbed the rest of the lotion on her butt cheeks.

"Ah!" She sat up and spun around on the spot, eyes locking with his. Her gaze wasn't angry. It was more of a combination of disbelief and excitement. "Wow. Did not expect that."

"Cover up!" Touma pleaded, shutting his eyes.

Lessar looked down and immediately grabbed her top before it fell off completely and exposed herself. There was a time and place for that. Doing it here might get them kicked out. Of course, that could end with them going back to his dorm and doing all sorts of fun things. The day was young however and Lessar wanted to enjoy the pool a little more before the hot and steamy fun that was to occur when night fell.

"Sorry." Touma apologized as she finished tying her bikini back up "Not sure what came over me."

The corners of her lips twitched.

Before he could react, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. Touma's eyes widened as her tongue worked its way into his mouth. Touma just started to relax into it when she broke free. A beaming smile adorned her face.

"I never said I was mad." She wrapped an arm around his and started pulling him after her. "Surprised, maybe, but definitely not angry. I like this bold side of you. Think I'll get to see it some more?"

"Nope. That assertive Kamijou only comes out once every year. You will have to wait until next summer."

"Nice of you to be planning for us to be together that long." Lessar countered with a wink and he realized how his words were taken.

His ears were burning and he was forced to look away. The sudden pressure of Lessar up against his arm affectionately couldn't be ignored and he looked over at her. Really, when she didn't try to make everything sexual, she was actually pretty cute and fun to hang out with. He felt a tug and turned to look at the girl hanging onto him. She was pointing off into the distance and dragging him along. That strength of hers couldn't be natural.

"Bumper boats?" Lessar asked curiously, looking at the large fenced pool area.

"It's like bumper cars but they use giant inner tubes to float." Touma explained.

"We can get two people in one, let's go!" Lessar said excitedly, dragging him along with more force than a small girl should have been able to.

They joined the end of the queue, with Lessar bouncing on the balls of her feet in impatience, reminding Touma that she was, in fact, still a young girl. Having fun like this was good for her. Not only did it distract her from thinking that she had to act mature but it let her relax, something everyone needed to do once in a while.

"Come on," Lesser groaned, sticking her head out of the line. "We haven't moved for like five minutes."

"People have to have time to actually go on the ride." Touma reminded her.

"I know," Lessar complained. "But we only have today and it's boooring standing in line." Touma rolled his eyes, reached down, and grabbed her hand in his.

"This help?" He asked.

"Yep!" She immediately intertwined her fingers in his before leaning up against his shoulder.

"Get a room." Someone behind them muttered and Touma ignored him. Lessar however smiled at the persons words, knowing they looked good together.

At long last, the line began to move as the people on the attraction got off and others got on. From the number of people in line, Touma and Lessar would have to wait one more round. This wouldn't have been a big deal. Lessar seemed happy snuggling up against his arm and Touma was pretty patient. Things were going well. Perhaps a little too well. The hairs on Touma's neck began to stand up. Usually when something good happened to him, it was immediately followed up by the universe kicking him in the crotch. Lessar becoming his girlfriend was only followed up by some embarrassment, but wasn't really misfortune. Maybe the universe was building up something big for him.

Touma shook his head.

 _Don't be so pessimistic._ He took a deep breath. _Just enjoy the day with your girlfriend._ Girlfriend. A month ago he would never have dreamed it possible to get one. Now, here he was. At a water park with Lessar. She even kept the embarrassment and teasing to a minimum and they got to know more about each other.

A scream jolted him to his senses and was followed by black smoke rising into the air.

"What's going on?!"

He wasn't the only one to shout and start leaning over the guardrail to the pool with the boats. Most people were trying to see what was going on. A couple kids were jumping off boats as the pitch black smoke originated from the engines. No one seemed to be hurt as it appeared to be mechanical malfunctions in most of the vehicles. The adult overseeing the ride ushered everyone out and shut the gate.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" The man declared. "Due to technical difficulties, we will be closing this ride for the rest of the day." Shouts of anger and irritation followed his announcement. "We are sorry for the inconvenience caused, but the safety risks involved in such difficulties do not allow us to operate this ride!" He continued over the shouts, hung the closed sign, and pulled out his walkie-talkie.

"Guess we should go," Touma muttered to Lessar with a sigh. He knew she was going to be disappointed. As he tugged on her hand, there was an unexpected resistance. Lessar was staring out at the boats, her expression serious. "No, you can't sneak over there and take one."

"That's not it," Lessar replied. "I just thought I felt….."

She stared for a few seconds more before shaking her head

"Nah, probably my imagination." she muttered. The two of them finally left with everyone else and then headed into the main area of the park. "I could, you know." She said suddenly.

"Could what?"

"Sneak in there and steal a boat."

"Please don't. The last thing I need to see on TV is my girlfriend wanted for grand larceny."

"Puhleeeaase." Lessar waved her hand dismissively. "I'm a professional. I wouldn't get caught."

"Still, don't steal things."

"Fine. But only because it's wrong and not because you asked."

"Uh huh." Touma watched her fake pout, finding it rather adorable. Lessar never was one to hide her emotions. They both knew she wasn't going to steal a broken boat. "So what do you want to do now?"

"I don't know." Lessar put her hands behind her head and kicked the ground. "Was looking forward to hitting other people on those boats." Touma waited as she looked around. "We did a lot of slides earlier today and I don't really feel like climbing up more stairs. How about the wave pool?"

"I'll grab us some inner tubes." Touma offered.

The wave pool was a large pool divided into two zones. The shallow end was most for young kids while the deeper end was for teenagers and up. For safety, you had to be in an inner tube to be in the deep end. There was a bright yellow line dividing them with lifeguards watching to make sure people didn't cross without one. The reason it was called the wave pool was because every twenty minutes or so, underwater turbines would kick on and start making artificial waves. The deeper end had more up and down motions that could very several feet. It was the reason smaller kids were banned from there. The shallow end had waves similar to beaches, where they just flow outwards to the shore.

"Ah, this is the life." Lessar sighed as she was sprawled over her inner tube in the deep part of the pool.

"Nothing else going on is rare," Touma admitted and looked around. "I haven't seen my idiot friends in a while."

"They probably got paired up when those girls finally caught them," Lessar answered and then shrugged. "Maybe they are off behind the locker rooms making out."

"Or those girls killed them." Touma suggested.

"Fifty-fifty." They both laughed. "So let's say they did pair off. Who went with who?"

"Er…" Touma thought about it for a moment. One thing that entertained him was it was his turn to talk about other people's relationship. Usually he was on the receiving end of his friend's rumors. "The blonde one would go with Tsuchimikado and the brown haired girl with Aogami."

"I thought so too," Lessar agreed. "That blonde foreigner has the young look going for her that Tsuchimikado-san seems to be into. While the other girl is… flat. Aogami-san mentioned he was okay with a girl lacking them."

"She didn't seem to be happy with him telling her that." They both laughed again. "And both of them seem to be willing to beat those idiots up. I won't worry unless I find a couple unmarked graves."

"Will you avenge them?" Lessar asked, winking. They both knew it wasn't going to go this far. "Fall down on your knees, raise your hands to sky, and cry nooooooooo."

"Nah. I'll just put a tombstone down saying they brought it on themselves."

Laughter was contagious and both of them enjoyed that imagery.

An alarm went off in the background, warning the waves were about to start. Lessar adjusted herself so she wouldn't fall once the tube began to rock. Touma was bigger and was always firmly seated in his. The waves weren't huge, but could throw you off balance if you weren't careful. Another reason why only older kids were supposed to be out there. The waves kicked up slowly and finally grew to full side. Touma leaned back and closed his eyes, enjoying the rocking movement under the sun. He cracked open one eye to glance at Lessar, who was lying back and grinning. She was enjoying herself, which is what Touma wanted. No magicians, no dark plots trying to kill someone, just nice, normal fun for students.

Eventually, the waves began to die down and Lessar slipped down into the middle of the tube, holding onto the top, which allowed her to kick under the water to move toward Touma, She bumped into his tube to draw his attention.

"Let's get out and go back on the slides." She told him. "I'm all rested up and ready to keep going."

"Sure," Touma agreed, slipping down into his tube as the waves were almost to a complete stop. "Which one-…"

The sound of breaking glass was heard and Touma froze.

 _My hand just went off!_

Touma looked around and still saw tons of people near them. Usually the first sign a magician was planning to go after him, a person clearing field was erected. He would find himself standing alone on a street where only a few minutes ago it was full of people. This time all the other visitors were still swimming and playing around. He turned toward Lessar and was about to ask her when he noticed something. His eyes bulged out and it took a moment before he could get any words out.

"Lessar…" He croaked. "You're top…" Lessar blinked and looked down.

"Ahh!"

She ducked down into the water and covered up her now bare chest. Somehow the top of her swimsuit vanished. Since she was right in front of him, he had a perfect few of her bare chest and pert nipples. The cold water only helped make them slightly erect. It was obvious Lessar didn't plan this. Her shocked scream informed him of that. There was also another clue.

Hundreds of other screams followed suit.

Around the pool, people were covering up as their clothes just vanished. Girls were losing their tops or bottoms and guys were losing their trunks. Tubes were being used as makeshift clothing while other people were screaming and running out of the pool toward the locker room. Lessar, after recovering from the surprise, hit Touma in the shoulder to draw his attention.

"Someone used magic." She informed him.

"My hand went off," Touma replied. "We have to get out of here. I can't fight in the pool." He made sure to keep his eyes fixed on her face and not let them wander down south. "We need to get you something to wear too."

"Yeah. Besides, these babies are only for you to see." As they made their way quickly toward the shore, she couldn't resist asking. "Did you like them?"

"Not the time!" Touma cried out, glad his trunks were hiding his hormonal driven body. "…but they were nice," he muttered, causing her to grin. Once they reached the shore, they ran toward the bag with their stuff on one of the plastic benches. Relief coursed through when he saw their stuff still there. He grabbed a white t-shirt from his bag and tossed it to her. She slid it on before dropping the tube. "We need to find out who did this. Why they would do this."

"I thought I felt mana back during the boats," Lessar admitted. "It was just so brief, I thought I might have been imagining things. We've been running around in the hot sun all day, but this… there's no doubt there's a magician at work."

"Do you know what kind of magic they are using?" Touma asked. Now that they had time to talk and look around, Touma could gauge the situation accurately. The life guards were trying to restore order and a large number of people were gathered around them. The pool was pretty much empty now. About half the people seemed to be affected. Curiously, it was mostly the adults that seem to have lost their clothes, with the children being completely unaffected. "It seems like this pervert only affected the wave pool."

"I suppose if they used the pool borders as the spell boundaries, it would be easy enough to do this." Lessar rubbed her chin. "I'm just surprised it only affected some people and not all."

"Little kids weren't affected," Touma pointed out to her. "But I see your point. Some of the kids around our age weren't affected."

"So the perpetrator isn't a complete sicko," Lessar muttered and crossed her arms. "The question is, why? It seems like a pretty stupid use of magic with no discernable purpose."

"Can't they get in a lot of trouble?" Touma asked.

Lessar laughed.

"Oh, boy. You have no idea." She paused, thinking about how to explain it. "You've seen how the Anglican Church operates? Stiyl Magnus is known as a Witch Hunter. His job is to hunt down rogue mages that use their powers irresponsibly. There are a lot of rules for magicians. We are supposed to help people. Using magic against normal civilians when not in a life or death situation is against the rules. Some larger cabals don't always follow this of course. Take Birdway and her group. However, you don't see them going around attacking innocent bystanders. Doing that would cause a lot of other groups to unite against them. Imagine if the Roman Catholic Church, Russian Orthodox Church, and Anglican Church teamed up on them? Even she would be hard pressed to defend against that."

"So this is someone who is willing to risk everything for … what?" Touma asked. He had seen Stiyl in action. Stiyl had been willing to kill him when they first met when he wouldn't get out of the way. There weren't many who would purposely get on his bad side. "A cheap thrill?"

"It's possible," Lessar conceded. "But there's a chance there's something more."

"Something more?"

"I'm not Index," Lessar explained. "I can't decipher magic based on the flows of mana that easily. Bayloupe's the only one in New Light with that kind of skill, but it's mostly from experience. I need more information on what we are facing. Once I can figure out what religious base the magic has, I can narrow down the culprits. As for something more… some large scale spells can be activated by specifically setting up smaller spells in a specific order. Could align them with cardinal directions, sun and moon, or maybe even leyline patterns. This seemingly small joke could be part of something much bigger."

"You have got to be kidding me." Touma face palmed.

"There's also a chance they really could just be pranking someone," Lessar continued. "As long as people don't realize someone is using magic, things could get glossed over without too many problems. I wonder if someone angered one by accident."

"Or they are after someone," Touma added. "Wouldn't be the first time someone wanted my hand."

"I want your hand too," Lessar told him with a grin.

"I thought-…"

"In marriage." Lessar interrupted.

"…" Touma had no witty comment for this, nor any scolding retort, and decided to ignore it. The silence didn't last long when another person stormed up to them.

"You two!" Mikoto shouted.

"Hey, Sparky!" Lessar called back.

"Don't hey me!" Mikoto growled. "Explain what happened in the pool just now!"

"You were there?" Lessar asked amused.

"My friends and I were," Mikoto conceded, her face reddening. "And Kuroko and Saten-san were affected. No one else knows what's going on." She pointed to Touma. "But you tend to be in the center whenever something big is happening, so tell me what you know. Stop keeping everything to yourself."

Touma glanced over at Lessar, who shrugged.

"She's really dealt with our side more than she should have." Lessar replied. "Even if she still doesn't believe in magic." Mikoto scowled at this.

"Fine," Touma conceded. "Here is what we know and it isn't much. Someone caused people's clothes to disappear. Not just fall off, because you can see, there are no pieces of cloth anywhere. Other than that, we really don't know much more."

"I would say whoever did it had to either be in the pool or right next to it," Lessar added. "So they could guarantee an activation."

"That doesn't narrow it down at all," Mikoto argued. "There were at least two hundred people in the pool, not counting the people walking by or sun tanning."

"See our problem?" Lessar asked smugly and Mikoto slowly nodded.

"Do we have a way to track this person?" Mikoto asked thinking. She had seen someone who she knew would be able to help, but she _really_ didn't want to ask her unless it was absolutely necessary to do so. She would lord it over her for a long time. Still, being able to read minds would be useful in finding the pervert.

"Do we?" Touma asked Lessar, an eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"I… could design something sure. I need some paper, a marker, a needle, and something silver." Lessar ticked off everything on her fingers as she listed them. "That should be enough to make a crude tracker. There's a chance this person left though. If they go too far away, it won't work."

"I could get the silver and a needle," Mikoto volunteered. She may not believe in magic, but she knew Lessar, Leivinia Birdway, and a few others could do weird things with objects. While seeing is believing, her rational side didn't want to admit this magic could exist.

"Paper and a marker would be easy enough from a pool staff," Touma muttered. "How long would it take to make the tracker?"

"Couple minutes?" Lessar guessed. "It's pretty sim-…"

An explosion cut her off, followed by screams. The three of them noticed smoke coming from the distance.

"They're still here!" Touma growled loudly, eyebrows furrowed in anger and fear.

"That explosion," Mikoto pointed out, her hand covering her mouth and her face draining of color. "It came from the water slides."

The three of them bolted towards the cloud of smoke.

* * *

 **Feel free to leave a review, comment, suggestions, or ideas, I love reading them. If you have a question you wish I ask and would like a quick answer, feel free to message me directly. I try to respond to those within a day or two. Comments, I tend to respond to in the next chapter.**

 **DB: Takes a lot of work to get SilverFang to review anything nowadays. I usually have to bribe him with snacks. Now I have to blackmail someone else due to him being busy.**


End file.
